To Love Thy Enemy
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: Dragaunus and Mallory get sent to another world together. In order to get back to their teams they will have to work together as a team. That is if they don't kill each other first...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Dragaunus growled as he watched as Siege, Chameleon, and Wraith set the charges. They were trying to steal a strange ancient weapon. The lost Argothian City was well hidden by magic in the jungles of the rainforests. These people, like the Atlantean's, were an advanced civilization that had cut itself off from the world long ago to protect itself from it. They lived in peace under the current king, who happened to be over a thousand years old but looked no older than twenty. "Hurry. The ducks will be here any moment." They teleported in after quietly taking down the magical shield surrounding the lost city. The shield going down wouldn't be noticed right away but it wouldn't be long either.

At the same time the ducks had already landed and were led to the king of this lost city. "Your majesty, we're not here to cause trouble." Wildwing stepped forward. "We came to stop an evil alien called Dragaunus. He's here to steal some sort of weapon."

The king seemed alarmed at this. "And you know this how?"

"We found out about it while fighting him. Please there's no time! You need to-"

"We don't need anything from you. Be on your way or I will send you away." The King pointed his staff at them in a threatening manner. Wildwing realized the moment he saw the staff that if was like the one Prince Valara carried back on Atlantis. If he wasn't careful who knew what it would do to them. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life as a dog like Gargon. More was about to be said but there was an explosion off somewhere in the palace. Everyone looked around in alarm including the King.

"Guards! What was that?" He demanded to know.

A guard ran up to give an update on the situation. "An explosion your Majesty. Someone is attacking our military wing."

"It's Dragaunus." Wildwing supplied for him.

Everyone ran to the right wing of the palace and found Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon trying to steal what looked like a large golden ball. Dragaunus was giving them orders.

Wildwing didn't wait, he gave the orders for his team to attack and they did so without question. The battle was tearing up the wing of the palace, making the frustrated king even angrier. "Enough! Your personal war has nothing to do with us or my kingdom! Be gone." He shot a bright yellow light out of his staff that hit Dragaunus knocking him back in into Mallory, who happened to be fightings the Chameleon behind him. They both became engulfed in the yellow light and in an instant they disappeared with it. Leaving their teams shocked, confused, and frightened that they were dead.

Wildwing turned to the King. "What did you do? Where is Mallory?"

"It was not my intention to send her with him but what's done is done. I sent them to another dimension."

"Bring her back!" The team leader lost his cool.

"I cannot yet. The staff is drained. It will take time for it to have enough power to bring them back."

"I didn't say them, I said her!" Momentarily distracted, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon made their escape. They wouldn't go far since Dragaunus was bound to be brought back. They didn't want to risk him finding out they abandon him.

"I can't bring one back without the other. That is how the magic works. It must be equally balanced. What went through must be the same as what comes back, equal balance is paramount to magic." The king started walking back to his throne room with the rest of the team following. "In the meantime you can stay here as my guests until your friend is brought back." The others looked to Wildwing, wanting to see what his answer would be.

"Looks like we don't have a choice." He watched the king walking in front of him, feeling like he had been robbed.

"If you want your friend back then ney, ye must wait."

"How do I even know she is going to come back at all. I can't tell if she's safe or hurt." Wildwing crossed his arms. He thought this king was pompous and he rubbed his feathers the wrong way with how high and mighty he acted. Prince Valara of Atlantis was much humbler.

The king sighed. "You can't. You just have to trust in her strength." The he walked back into his throne room. "Guards give my guests their rooms." They will be here for some time." With that he dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand.

…..

She was tossed and turned every which way, when she finally came out the other side, she slammed down on Dragaunus's armored back painfully. Feeling her weight fall uncomfortably on him, he angrily threw her off with one arm.

"Get off me you filthy feathered vermin!" He yelled, tossing Mallory a good ten feet. She landed hard on her side but rolled up to her feet in an instant.

"Disgusting reptile!" She yelled at him, pulling her gun out to shoot him but Dragaunus moved fast and used his tail to whip the gun out of her hand. He jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. Mid jump Mallory got her foot in his stomach and launched him over her head while on her back. She rolled with it and got to her feet again then dashed for her gun.

Only to have a tail wrap around her foot, taking her feet out from under her. "ENOUGH!" A voice shouted from above. They both looked up to see the very man that sent them here.

"YOU!" Dragaunus pointed angrily at him but the king ignored him. "How dare you! I demand you bring me back at once!"

"Yeah that's gonna work." Mallory mumbled to herself, mocking Dragaunus who only glared at her.

"I have every intention of bringing you both back but you should know, there is only one way to get back and that is by working together. If one of you dies here than the other can never come back."

"WHAT?" Mallory yelled in horror. "Are you kidding? I'm not working with him!"

"You must be joking. As if I would work with this vermin." Dragaunus sneered at Mallory, she glared back walking to grab her gun.

"But you must and you'll find time passes much faster in this world. If you do not work together then I will be forced to place a spell on you that will limit the distance you can go from each other. If you get too far you will be dragged back."

"What? How is that possible?" Mallory was alarmed at the thought of being chained to Dragaunus in anyway.

"A spell you idiot." Dragaunus sneered at her, the saurians used magic and spells often, it was ingrained into their culture… what was left of it. Mallory fumed, ready to skin him as she clenched her fists, literally shaking with rage.

The emperor ignored them. "Go east to the to the colorfully light city, there you will find a ship that can take you to the seventh moon. On that planet is an ancient temple at the top of a mountain. Once there, walk into the springs of melted glass and immerse yourselves in it. I will be able to bring you back once you are in it. Don't delay, there are many dangers here that you are not prepared for." With that he disappeared.

"Wait come back!" Mallory called but it was too late.

"He's gone you fool. Can't you tell that wasn't his actual body. He used magic to speak to us and projected his image into our minds." Dragaunus straightened his royal purple robes and looked around himself for the first time. This placed looked like Earth only they were out in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but fields and forests surrounding them.

Opening her com Mallory used the her compass to figure out where East was. Looking in that direction she saw a dark cloud in the distance that was a dirty brown. "I guess that's where I'm going." She said to herself.

Dragaunus was pacing angrily. He wanted to tear Mallory apart with his bare hands but if he did he would never go back to his ship and his command. "There is nothing on this planet that could get me to work with you." He growled.

"Well that makes two of us." Mallory started walking off.

Dragaunus huffed and went his own way. The sun was setting and neither had any idea what awaited them in the dark.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

It was getting dark out and there had been no sign of intelligent life in the vicinity. She sighed to herself. "Why me? Why him?" She fumed, stomping her feet as she marched on towards the east. The king said go east so that is what she would do. Dragaunus could figure his own way out. As if she was going to work with her greatest enemy, she'd rather shoot him in the face than talk to him and without a doubt the same could be said for him. "Disgusting lizard." She sneered, practically shaking with rage.

For hours on end she walked as the forest around her started to grow dense. With how dark it was starting to get she wasn't going to be able to see soon. Searching her surrounds for a good place to sleep in relative safety, she found a spot in one of the large tree branches above. Climbing up the tree to the large branch she settled in for a restless night.

The next morning, Mallory woke up stiff. Slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings she sat up and inspected the ground below her. There were tracks in the ground, circling around her tree several times. Seeing nothing was around she jumped down to get a better look. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they looked like paw prints, those belonging to a wolf. "Good thing I slept up high." She muttered, standing straight. Checking her compass on her com, she continued her journey east. The forest became less dense after walking for two hours and she could hear a river ahead. Relieved the redhead picked up her pace, wanting a drink of some fresh water.

Pushing her way through the trees she finally came to a clearing, the river she had been hearing was twenty feet in front of her. "Finally!" Not wasting any time, she got on her knees and cupped water in her hands, bringing it to her mouth to sip on. It felt good going down her dry throat.

A giggle made her look up. Across from her stood a little puckworldian girl. Her eyes widened at the sight of another duck. "Why are you drinking water from there?"

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No but you could just get some from the village." She pointed back behind her. "The village is behind that tree line."

Mallory look toward where the girl was pointing and nodded. "I see. What are you doing out here by yourself? Isn't it dangerous out here?"

A guilty expression crossed her face as she looked down and pushed dirt with her shoe. "Yes. Mother gets angry when I wonder off." Her head snapped up as if she had thought of an idea. "But if you go back with me, then I won't get into any trouble cause an adult is with me."

Mallory sighed at the kid's logic. "Look, I'll go back with you but you shouldn't trust every adult just because they're an adult. Some adults are dangerous."

The girl nodded, shaking her head up and down and making her brown hair bounce. "Okay. Follow me!" She started running ahead excitedly.

"Hey! Wait!" Mallory gave chase seeing the kid was getting too far ahead.

"Hurry, hurry! Mommy is waiting." She giggled, disappearing into the woods.

Mallory ran in after her. Seeing the girl just head she followed. "Wait up!" But the girl didn't slow in her childish enthusiasm. Mallory pushed her legs to catch up with her, but she slowed her progress realizing that this kid was unnaturally fast. Skidding to a stop, she took in her surroundings seeing that the forest was getting denser. "If this village was just past those trees we would have reached it by now." The feathers on the back of her neck stood up as she pulled out her gun. Carefully with her gun in front of her, she went down the path the girl took. Following for another ten minutes, it finally came to a village deep in the forests. It was pristine, almost untouched looking as she walked deeper in. Approaching a house, she glanced inside the dark window and gasped at the sight. Giant spiderwebs were everywhere. Two shriveled corpses wrapped in webs with horror stricken faces laying on the ground, looking up at whatever killed them, Mallory could take a guess what it was. She took a step back from the window. "This is a trap!"

"Took you long enough." The girls sweet voice came out of the darkness. Mallory turned to face the dark silhouette and two glowing yellow eyes. The disgusting sounds of flesh ripping and bone cranking could be heard as long legs came out of the girl's back, settling sharp spider feet on the ground. Raising the kid high in the air as they straightened. She hung limply from them like a ragdoll, her bangs covering her eyes until she looked up. Four more eyes had come out along the side of her head. She opened her mouth in a twisted smile, showing rows of sharp teeth with two large fangs. "It's been so long since someone was foolish enough to enter my forest and I'm so hungry." The rest of her body change, the shell of the little girl transformed into a giant hairy spider. "Time to eat." She lunged at Mallory who dodged while firing her gun at its side causing the spider to scream in pain but the bullets did little to slow it down as it turned again to attack. Mallory continued to avoid its attack and shot at it when it left itself open but still the bullets didn't slow it down.

"I'm just wasting bullets on this thing." She growled, reaching for a grenade. Just as her hand grabbed one the spider swung its front leg, hitting Mallory in the stomach and tossing her back ten feet. The grenades fell out of her hand and rolled away. Seeing the spider jump up and coming down at her, the redhead rolled to the side, barely missing the sharp legs that stabbed into the ground where she had been seconds ago. Getting to her feet, she stepped back away from the creature that was yanking one leg out of the ground at a time. Her foot hit something metal, it made a clanging sound. She turned to see an engraved sword at her feet that had been in the metal gloved hand of another victim. She reached down and quickly grabbed at as the spider charged forward again.

"If you keep moving around like that I'm going to drag out your death so it'll be nice and slow." It snapped its large jaws at Mallory who swung at its face with her new sword. The sword cut into one of its many eyes, causing it to scream an ear-piercing wail as its front leg went to cover the damaged eye. Seeing her chance Mallory ran at it jumping up over it, she flipped through the air intending to land on its back and stab it but the eyes surrounding the head made it so the creature didn't have a blind spot. One of its right legs shot up and smacked Mallory away in the air.

She crashed through the front door of a house and rolled to a stop at one of the dead villager's side. "Ah!" She cried out scooting back, startled at looking into the empty eye sockets of a dead man.

"You think hiding in that house will save you? It didn't save them." The spider hissed, as its feet stabbed into the house as the creature lifted its large body off the ground and crawled onto the roof. Mallory kept her sword close waiting for the spider to make a move, the roof groaning at the weight being put on it. Then sudden everything became quiet. She tensed, ready to dodge in a moments notice. Nothing happened and Mallory contemplated making a run for it back the way she came but suddenly a leg pierced through the roof, stabbing into the floor not too far from Mallory. Another leg stabbed in, this one way off target. The militaristic duck refused to make a noise and give away where she was. "I'll hit you eventually. At some point you'll need to come out and when you do I'll cut your head clean off your shoulders." Mallory had no doubt it could. Thinking fast she grabbed a cup on the floor and tossed it at the dead body, making a clanging sound. A leg stabbed down fast as lighting, going right through the dead man. "Got ya!" It lifted the body out bringing it up through the roof.

This was her chance she knew where it was thanks to its legs cutting holes in the roof. "What?" She heard it yell in confusion, realizing it didn't get Mallory but a dead body. Moving fast she jumped up and with all her might stabbed the sword up through the wood roof, Spearing right into the spider's chest. It screamed again, this time falling off the roof, its legs curling around itself as it laid on its back.

Walking out to the spider Mallory was careful not to get too close. Instead she walked over to her discarded grenades and pressed the button to activate one. Tossing the grenade at the dying spider she took cover behind a house as it went off. Green blood flew everywhere, covering the area around it and some of the houses. Peeking around the corner she confirmed her kill, not much was left of the monster. Sighing to herself she looked sadly at the houses probably filled with many dead people. Part of her thought she should check but another wanted to just leave. She pulled out her gun, while keeping the sword out. "Hello? Is anyone left alive?" There was no answer, only the unnerving silence of a dead village. A shivered again went up her spine. Not wanting to stay a moment longer, the redhead turned going back the way she came, not once letting her guard down as she exited the forest.

Up in the trees a figure shrouded in shadow, watched her leave.

…..

After walking all day, she found a walled in village, one with people who were alive… much to her relief. Upon first approaching she was met with hostility, two guards with their faces covered pointed swords at her, demanding her name and reason for coming. After explaining her encounter with the spider, they put their swords down. Their demeanor changing. "That thing has been a plague on that forest for years now. Every time we send soldiers in to kill it, they never come back." He removed his helmet and Mallory's eyes widened. He was a saurian. His light green scale had a blue tint to them and his face more closely resublimed a human. "You have our gratitude." He smiled. She could only nod in return, wondering if she should maybe keep moving. The instinct to flee at the thought of a village of saurians was temping but if she ran now they may chase her down, thinking she had been up to no good.

He turned pounding his fist on the door. "Open up! We have a guest." Large wooden doors opened inwards, allowing passage. "Stay here and stand guard, Cass." He looked at the other guard who only nodded. "Please follow me." He started walking ahead but her feet didn't get the signal to her brain to move. The other guard turned and looked at her funny. Seeing Cass tilt his head at her kicked Mallory into gear as she started walking behind the lead guard.

Many saurians went about their business, acting as if she wasn't a usual sight. To be surrounded by some many people who you thought of as your enemy was disturbing, she couldn't stop her eyes from searching them for weapons. She did her best to appear unaffected and followed the guard towards a large building.

The deeper she went the more variety in species she saw, making her a little more confrontable. Some were cat people, hawks, and ducks. It was as if the war between ducks and saurian had never happened here. "We have arrived." The guard gestured to the large inn in front of them. "Your stay will be on us. The town leader will wish to speak with you. His name is Hew Longfeather." She raised her eyebrow. That sounded like a duck's name. Led into the entrance, the lizard waved his hand towards the back. "Just in here." Coming to a closed door, the nameless guard knocked.

"Come in." Could be heard through the door. Entering the office, Mallory was surprised again at the sight of an eagle sitting at a large wooden desk, writing on a piece of paper.

"What can I do for you lieutenant Barris." He didn't look up as he spoke.

"Sir. A guest has arrived."

"And?"

"She killed Magora the spider queen." The eagles head popped up in surprise. His eyes focused on the redhead, tracing her features and quoting to memory.

"truly? Is there evidence?"

"It's the smell sir. I can smell Magora's blood on her sword." Mallory snapped her head at him in surprise. She didn't realize some saurians had such an attuned sense of smell.

"This is good news. Finally, we can give our small colony a proper burial." He walked around the desk though his face was still grave, his hands behind his back as he approached. "You have our thanks. I imagine you are going to want a warm bed to sleep in tonight. Please be our guest." Mallory nodded, though his words said one thing his expression spoke of something else. Something was bothering him. "Excellent. Lieutenant Barris. Please show her to Clara." Hew turned to Mallory. "Clara will get you settled for the night." Again, she only nodded. "Very good. If you'll excuse me, I must prepare an expedition to recover our missing people." He went to sit back down as Barris led Mallory out to the front desk.

"Something about that felt wrong." She looked over her shoulder at the now closed door, not paying attention to what was happening in front of her. A body ran into hers almost knocking her over, the sound of crashing and breaking dishes could be heard. She looked down to see a young humanoid looking saurian gazing up at Mallory, his eyes wide. "Oh!..uh… Sorry I didn't see you." She held out her hand but he only stared with big brown eyes. "Are you okay?" Still he didn't answer. _"Did I knock something loose in there?"_

"Ethan! Watch where you're going!" Barris scolded, seeing his brother run into the redhead. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the kid. The boy's face turned blue. "Sorry big brother."

Mallory stepped in. "It was my fault. I bumped into him." When she spoke, Ethan only turned a darker shade of blue, his green scales changing color. Mallory realized now that he was blushing. Ethan quickly picked up the broken glass and disappeared down the hall, stumbling a he ran. She hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"I'm sorry about that. Ethan is a little clumsy." Barris explained, shaking his head. "He's a good kid, just has a hard time getting it right."

Mallory shook her head, still not comfortable with so many saurian around. "Its fine." She just wanted to get to her room, bathe, lock her door, and pretend she wasn't in a village surround by saurians.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

Crickets chirped outside her room, as a gentle wind brushed through the trees, shifting their branches and softly shaking their leaves. It was very soothing for the female Puckworldian laying on the twin bed. It was surprisingly comfortable for a village that looked like something from feudal era japan.

Her window was cracked open, so she could smell the fresh air from outside. She didn't get to sleep like this in Anaheim, they were stuck underground breathing recycled air. That wasn't to say it was bad, on the contrary, it was much healthier then the air quality above ground. She had never realized how polluted Anaheim was until this moment. The smell of the trees, the grass, the flowers, even the wood was refreshing. It relaxed her.

Taking another big breath, she sighed contently at her comfort. "Maybe this place isn't so bad." Her eyes burned with the need to sleep, closing them to stop the feeling, she drifted off peacefully. So tired that she didn't even dream.

…..

Dragaunus growled at the fifth monster that he had to kill within the span of two hours. They seemed to come from no where and everywhere. Even he was having a hard time handling it. His muscles though well built, were screaming for a reprieve. Sweat dripped off his scales as he looked around himself. Something was still out there, he knew it but it was observing. Trying to figure out the best way to kill him and make a meal out of him. "Face your death creature" He challenged loudly, looking directly at where the shifting in the bushes was coming from.

Whatever was in there, stalking him from the shadow, understood his challenge. It charged directly at him, pushing past the many branches in its way and shaking the leaves as it went past them. Dragaunus crouched, ready for the attack it would launch. It finally lunged out at him, reds eyes burning. He swept at it with his deadly claws, missing his target. It went past him with surprising speed, brown fur and all. He turned, ready for another attack only to pause at the creature staring at him. He growled at the familiar thing. He had seen these on Earth.

"Begone!" He growled at it, realizing to his embarrassment that it was only a rabbit. The rabbit twitched its long ears and wiggled its cute nose at him.

He was glad no one had been around to witness this. Dragaunus huffed, turning his back on it and continuing his journey. "Stupid animal." He growled. All was quite as he walked through the forest, until he realized something again was following him. "It better not be that dumb animal, or I'll make a meal out of i-OUCH!" He yelled at the sharp pain in the back of his heel. Turning angrily to see who the culprit was, he was astounded at the sight of the bunny running away from his feet and to the bushes. It stopped before going in, turning to look at him, a little blood was smeared across its nose and mouth. His blood.

Grinding his teeth, Dragaunus aimed his wrist laser and shot at it. The bunny bounced up and out of the line of fire, then dashed into the bush, disappearing into the night. He shook his fist in the air at his attacker. "If I see you again you'll be my dinner!" Out of all the horrible monsters that attacked him that night, not one had gotten a scratch on him… not one! Yet the first nick comes from a damn bunny no less. It was as if the little fuzz ball wanted him to see that it was the one who bite him.

"The balls on that fuzzy bastard."

…..

The sound of a scream awoke her in the night. Mallory bolted up in her bed and rushed to the door. She threw it open to see what was going on. Villagers were running away from burning homes, brandishing what they could as weapons. One female puckworldian was smacking at a gaint spider with a pan to keep it away from herself. Not far from her a male saurian was being dragged away by a spider, he screamed and clawed at the ground, his eyes wide in panic as he screamed for help. Before Mallory could reach for her gun, another spider charged in and sank its very large fangs into the saurian's back. The long fangs pierced right through him, the sickening sound of breaking bones and liquid splashing the ground, was heard and he went limp in an instant.

Looking back at the puckworldian woman being cornered between buildings and the large wall by the same spider she had been smacking with the pan. Mallory jumped into action. Pulling out her gun she took aim and fired at the creature's head. Its head exploded in one hit, spraying the poor woman in green blood. The large spiders body dropped to the ground, its legs twitching. The female she just fell back against the wall and sank to the ground in shock. A shadow fell over the pan wielding duck, who was completely oblivious of it. Spotting the spider Mallory yelled for the woman to move out of the way. It was bigger than the one she shot in the head. If Mallory shot this one, it would fall on the woman and crush her. "Move! Get out of the way!" She jumped over the balcony, gun out. The duck just sat there staring at the spider in front her until the sound of rocks chipping and fall next to her made her look up. The large black fuzzy spider was a foot above her, she only stared up in horror, too frightened to move.

Mallory pumped her legs harder, needing to get to the woman. "Damnit move!"

The spider lunged down, opening its mouth and clamping its jaws shut around the woman's head. Its fangs going through her neck, an instant kill. As quickly as it had lunged, it scurried backwards up the wall, dragging its meal with it.

Seeing there was no point in helping now Mallory aimed her gun at its head. About to pull the trigger when she was smacked from behind, by what felt like a fuzzy, pokey, very thick tree branch. She went face first towards the ground but tucked and rolled with the hit. Getting to her feet she ran, the sound of many feet pursuing her was close behind. Chasing her into a corner, Mallory ran up a wall and flipped over her attacker. A large scarred brown spider reached for her as it attempted to turn quickly out of the corner. Mallory pulled out her gun, falling through the air she aimed and fired one shot to the back of its head, painted the wall green with its blood and brain matter.

…..

Outside the village, Dragaunus was walking along the path to it. However, he stopped to smell the air. The smell of fire and blood was prominent. Passing the trees, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a walled off village, being overrun by the ugly monsters that had been attacking him throughout the night. He scoffed, as he watched one spider drag a body over the wall, the unlucky soul's head in its mouth. It jumped from the wall, to the ground and started consuming its prize.

"This is not my problem." He scoffed, walking away from the sounds of battle and death. Not realizing that the one person who he needed to get home was in there.

…..

More screams sounded off all around her. She just started killing any spiders she came across, careful to only use one shot to take them down. Villagers were working in groups to corner and kill spiders with spears and pitch forks. They were lead by the young lieutenant she met at the front gate, Barris.

At the walls guards were battling back large spiders of all kinds. Hew was at the top, giving out orders, using a sword to cut down any spiders that came up the wall at him. "Hold them off men! Get the oil ready!" Soldiers rushed back and forth, carrying buckets and filling large caldrons that smoked from the fires lite under them. "Ready men! … Pour!" They tipped the caldrons over the gate burning the many spiders climbing the walls with hot oil. The sounds of shrieks rant the air. Large bodies dropped by the dozens, hitting the ground with heavy thuds, sounding like boulders, shaking the ground a little at they fell.

The remaining spiders let out a shrill call, signaling a retreat. They scrambled away to the forests, as everyone on the wall cheered.

Meanwhile, inside the village, Barris yelled out orders to the villagers and soldiers under his command. One of the last spiders in the walls was cornered by them. It shrank back from their weapons but sliced and lunged at anyone that got too close. "Keep the line of spears up! Don't give it an inch to escape!" He ordered.

The black and red spider hissed at the weapons aimed at it. Its many eyes searched for a way out, seeing one villager was shaking so badly they could barely hold their spear, it chose there to escape. Quick as lightening it smacked the man into the other next to him, knocking down part of the spear wall that kept it cornered. It ran out, ignoring the villagers on the ground in hopes of escaping. "Don't let it escape!" Barris ordered, worried that it would snatch a villager on it's way out as a meal.

The large creature jumped onto a rooftop and started, bounding from roof to roof of homes that weren't burning. It was getting close to its escape. The thing was far from the villagers when it noticed a young saurian by himself. He was trying to put out a fire on a small house. No one was around to help him. He was so panicked about putting the fire out, that the boy was completely unaware of his surroundings. It turned, jumping for the kid, wanting to bring something back to eat.

Pushing into the last jump hard, it sailed through the air and landed on the ground ten feet away from the boy who was now only too aware of the large predator. He scrabbled away, grabbing the first thing he could fine as some from of protection. He grabbed a bucket and used it like a shield. The monster hissed out a laugh, crawling closer. "Someone help!" Ethan yelled, searching for a savior in the smoke but no one stepped forward.

It crawled closer pulling its fangs back, in a lunging motion. Ethan was terrified.

"Ethan!" The sound of his big brother's voice gave him hope but it was too far away.

"Remy! Help!" He prayed his brother would make it to him in time. The Spider lunged but Ethan was suddenly tackled out of the way. He yelped, thinking the monster got him, but warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and carrying him out of harms way.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the red headed duck that he bumped into earlier that night. Her big green eyes were narrowed in concentration as she avoided the spider's shape feet.

"Hold onto me." She ordered. Ethan wrapped his arms around her neck, spying the red and black spider still attacking them, its fangs dripping with venom. Aiming her gun at the spider as she ran, Mallory targeted its head. It lunged forward unexpectedly as she fired, causing her to miss. "Damnit." The red head muttered. Carrying a kid while fighting wasn't the easiest thing. The monster turned on them again, it lunged, getting closer this time.

Ethan yelped, tightening his hold on her neck. His big eyes watching in horror as it almost got them. "Kid I need to put you down, so I can fight."

"What!? No!" He tightened his hold even more, frightened she would put him down and he would be eaten.

"I'm not gonna let it get you but I need to be able to fight." She argued, annoyed that this kid wasn't listening, didn't he understand the trouble they were in right now? If he didn't let go, this thing might get them both. He was slowing her down. "Let go now!" She ordered, but Ethan refused, too frightened to think. Mallory dodged another slash, barely avoiding her head being cut off.

"Ethan!" Barris rounded the corner spear in hand. He saw the situation and charged in. "Leave them alone monster!" He jumped up over the spider's back and brought his spear down through its neck. The thing reared up tossing Barris off it, landing roughly behind it. The spider wobbled on its feet but turned and lunged with the last of its energy and buried its venomous fangs into Barris's leg. He screamed in agony.

Mallory shoved Ethan off her and onto the ground. Running over she put a bullet in the spider's head, killing it while it was attempting to rip the lieutenant's leg off.

Snapping out of his panic, Ethan ran over to his brother. "Remy! Remy! Talk to me!" Tears spilled down his scaly cheeks as Mallory pulled the fangs from Barris's leg. He tried to talk but no words would come out. Blood started dipping from his nostrils and mouth. His eyes were reds with pulsing veins. Mallory watched, realizing that there was nothing that could be done to save him. Barris got a very large dose of spider venom, his organs were being liquefied inside him. She could only watch was Barris's eyes rolled back with his last breath.

"Reemmmmy!" Ethan cried over his big brother, his heavy sobs shook his frame and that of his now deceased brother's.

Many footsteps approached from behind. She turned to see Hew leading soldiers and villagers to them. He stopped, observing the situation. Mallory watched him, waiting to see what he wanted to do. Instead of offering Ethan comfort or giving orders to put out the remaining fires, he pointed his finger at her. "This is your doing."

Not expecting it, Mallory straightened in surprise. "What?"

"You killed their queen, Magora. They followed you and came for revenge. The moment Barris said you killed her, I knew I should have kicked you out of here." He fumed, placing the blame squarely on her. The villagers around him shouted and cheered on his accusations. Some yelling that they should imprison her, others saying they should kick her out and let her fend for herself.

A moment of guilt washed over her, she didn't realize she had led them right to the village. Mallory had just gotten to this world and had no idea there had been more. "Listen. I didn't know there were more. I was just defending myself, I'm sorry for what happened but I didn't know."

"Sorry won't bring my husband back!" One woman shouted.

"Or my daughter!" Another yelled.

"Throw her in prison!"

Hew held up his hand. Silencing everyone and turning to face them. "One cannot fault her for defending herself. We would all do the same… but… she cannot stay." He faced her again, staring down his beak at her. "I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome here. Take your things and leave."

"Alright. I'll go without any problems." Mallory nodded, not wanting to cause any issues. These people wanted to tear her apart as it was.

"You two." Hew pointed to two young soldiers, they both stepped forward, glaring at Mallory. "Make sure she leaves, I want her out of this village this instant."

"Sir!" They both answered, pointing spears at her and escorting her out. Mallory looked back over her shoulder one last time at the young saurian as he held his brother. Guilt washing over her again. It was confusing, feeling guilty for a saurian dying.

…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Mighty Ducks.

A/N: Happy New Year.

Sitting in the large finely decorated room, Wildwing couldn't find it in himself to get comfortable. The king had given them their own rooms for the time being. They were permitted to stay until Mallory came back but that left Anaheim wide open to attack from the other criminals and super villains that ran amuck. Since this was the case, Wildwing and Nosedive would stay for the first week to wait for Mallory while the others would go back to Anaheim. The team didn't want to risk her coming back with no one being there to help her. Dragaunus's goons were not far, they were waiting for lizard lips to comeback and when he did, they would attack or capture Mallory if she was alone, there was no way Wildwing was gonna risk her life.

At first, he had insisted that the king send him to where Mallory had been sent but the human refused, saying he wouldn't waste anymore magic on pointlessness. Furious but unable to force his hand the drake had to play nice, this human was essential to getting Mallory back, so he couldn't just attack him also who knew what else he could do with that magic of his.

This lead him to where he was now, sitting on the bed sighing at his inability to do anything. He felt like he did when Canard died, useless. Standing, he paced the room and racked his brain for a way to help Mallory or for a way to get to her but nothing was coming to him. "Man, I wish Puckworld had done more research into dimensional gateways generators." He suddenly stopped pacing, his eyes narrowing at the floor. "Dragaunus' goons have one though. Maybe…" Wildwing opened his com, contacting Tanya. "Tanya, come in."

His screen was black for only a moment. "T-thought of something?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah."

…..

The Chameleon sat in Dragaunus' chair, a small smile tilting his mouth. If Dragaunus had seen him sitting in his chair, he would skin his alive, but he wasn't around to do that. He wasn't around to do anything and as far as the Chameleon was concerned, that was great.

"Serves him right for all those years of abuse." Chameleon huffed, pouting a little at the thought of his treatment. No one was ever safe from Dragaunus' wrath but out of everyone, he had it the worst. He had cleaning duty, cooking duty, he was yelled at the most, he was hit the most, even Siege followed Dragaunus' lead and was nasty to him. "Ha. If anything, I hope he never comes back!"

"What do you think you doing you little creep!" Siege growled making the Chameleon jump out of Dragaunus' seat. "He's gone for only a day and your sitting in his chair!"

Wraith walked in not long after. "Be quiet Siege! You're loud enough to wake the dead!"

"I wouldn't be yelling if he wasn't lounging about doing nothing!" Siege pointed his big orange finger at Chameleon.

"There isn't anything we can do about it!" The small lizard argued back. "We don't know where he is. Its not like we can use the dimensional gateway to get him and we can't beat the information out of that weird king out there! Did you see how easily he took out Dragaunus and that duck?"

"He's right Siege." Wraith stepped in. "Dragaunus will have to figure his own way out of this. I've never seen such power before. I dare not challenge that human to a duel." The old mage knew when he was outmatched.

Hearing this from Wraith, Siege backed down but not before giving a final threat. "If I see you sitting in that chair again, I'll tied a knot in your tail!" With that he disappeared down the corridor. Siege was loyal to Dragaunus to a fault but Chameleon and Wraith were another story.

"Jeeze, you'd think the guy would take a break."

"You need to be more careful you fool. If Dragaunus gets back and Siege rats you out to him, he may very well kill you." He looked over his shoulder, making sure the other saurian was gone.

"Yeah well, you don't get the abuse that I do. I for one am glad he's gone." He stepped closer to Wraith. "Is it true? That human could beat you in magical combat?" Wraith was silent. "Let me ask you something? Do you want Dragaunus back? Really?" Again, Wraith was silent. "Because we could just pack up and leave. Forget the ducks, forget this world. We could just go home."

"Not without the crystals." Wraith growled.

"We'll find some. We have before."

"We have to think about what will happen if Dragaunus comes back and we didn't wait for him."

"We'll be long gone and if he gets back before we can leave we'll just say we were trying to get to him." Chameleon smiled, knowing that Wraith was most likely on board.

"Very well. I will search for Belirium crystals, you keep an eye on Siege." Wraith walked out. A smirking Chameleon watched him go. Going back to the chair, Chameleon made himself comfortable.

…..

It was still night as she walked along the path, the moonlight leading the way.

As they were kicking her out, Hew at least pointed her in the right direction to the nearest village, which happened to be a day's walk if she traveled throughout the night. The path ahead of her was clear so she would continue onward.

As the night slowly turned to day, Mallory could swear she was being followed. Discreetly the redhead would check over her shoulder, for any sign of danger but there was no one there but the longer she traveled the more certain she became. Someone was following her.

Searching the woods along the path she couldn't see past the trees. Whoever was trailing her, they were in there. Keeping her pace so to not give her stalker any indication that she knew about them, Mallory kept her hand close to the sword on her hip that she killed the queen spider with. She only had so much ammo, it was important that she conserve it and save the gun for when it was really needed.

By the midafternoon she reached the next village. It was smaller but busier then the last one and again the village was a mix of many different species. Walking to the nearest food stand, she bought her fill and ate quickly. _"Wonder what happened to my stalker?"_ Just as she thought it, a loud commotion was heard of someone, dropping metal and yelling. Turning her head, she was surprised to see the young saurian from the village she had just left. _"What was his name? Ethan?"_ She watched as the human yelled at him for not watching where he was going. He blushed and apologized, handing the human back her pans, who snatched them and walked away in a huff. Mallory could only shake her head at who she now realized had been her stalker.

"Move it kid." A rude duck shoved Ethan to the ground as he passed, knocking his belongings out of his hands and scattering them on the street.

"This kid is hopeless." She mumbled to herself, walking forward and grabbing a few items that rolled away. Bringing them back the boy who was trying to gather everything that had fallen. He looked up embarrassed at the redhead.

"Why are you following me?" Mallory handed him his fruit.

He looked down, as if ashamed he had been caught. "Every single member of my family has died in that village, if I had stayed I would have died there too. Besides I can't bear to be there without my brother. Its too painful." His eyes filled with tears which he quickly wiped away.

"What does that have to do with following me?" She asked coldly.

Ethan seemed surprised. "You saved my life. I thought that maybe…" He trailed off.

Mallory narrowed her eyes. "You thought wrong. Where I am going is dangerous, so stop following me. The next time you get into trouble, I won't save you. I don't like saurians so stay out of my way." She pushed the fruit into his chest and walked away. Leaving the young teenager sitting on the ground in stunned silence. Going to the nearest inn, she got a room for the night and rested until morning.

…..

The king sat on his throne, watching the two using his magic.

He shook his head. They both completely ignored what he told them to do, work together! Did they think that he wouldn't use the spell he threatened them with? Cause he would. He didn't know which was more stubborn of the two but decided to tackle the more volatile one, Dragaunus.

Making a circle with his hands he cast a spell and projected him image into Dragaunus' mind.

Meanwhile, Dragaunus growled, trying to link his teleporter with the last location of his ship. If he could do that it would be possible to open a dimensional gateway back to Earth. However, his teleporter appeared to be completely dead. Crossly, he punched a tree, knocking it over with his sheer strength.

"Damn everything! Why haven't those incompetent buffoons found me yet!" He growled, steam coming out of his nostrils.

"Why have you not listened to my instruction?" A voice spoke from behind him. He growled, turning and shooting his wrist laser at where the voice came from, knowing it wouldn't do any good but still wanting to blow up something.

"Wretched human! As if I would follow orders!"

"You will follow mine if you want to get home. Need I remind you that if you don't work with the female avian I will bind you to her with a spell."

"You dare threaten me!"

The king only raised his eyebrow. "I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you that I will. Now follow my orders and find the avian. She is behind you. If you wait, she will more than likely cross your path." He spoke with a cool authority, yet frustration was beginning to leak through his façade.

"You're lucky you're not here right now human, or I'd tear you apart." Dragaunus scuffed, turning his back on the king, who faded away. As far as the king was concerned, he had given his warning, now it was up to the red reptile.

The idea that he, Dragaunus, was going to have to work with that dim-witted duck was beyond low, it was rock bottom. The humiliation of it all was worse than being bullied by a bunny. Well, maybe not quite that bad but still. If she was traveling in his direction, he mind as well go to the next town and wait for her there, where he would be comfortable. Mallory wouldn't be too hard to find, she would stick out in a crowd here. Walking along the man-made path he followed it, figuring it would lead to a town of some sort where he could be properly waited on, if these savages even knew what proper was.

…..

Another day of walking east and still the lizard followed her. She growled to herself. The kid was a Saurian and Saurians were her enemies. Things may have been different in this world but for her, nothing had changed. Though, he really was too sweet for his own good. It almost annoyed her that a saurian seemed so innocent. Shaking her head, she continued onward. _"Whatever, he's not my problem and if he gets eaten, well I did warn him."_ She thought, not wanting anything to do with him.

Asked around about the colorfully lite city the king talked about, she found everyone here called it the Neon City. Apparently, there was a giant technological gap between the cities and the country side in this world. Being in the country, where she currently found herself, was like being in the feudal era but when you got closer to the cities, it was like jumping thousands of years in the future and it all had to do with wealth. The gap between rich and poor was huge. Everyone so far thought she was rich because of the clothes she wore and the fact that she carried a gun. Only the rich or marauders own guns and modern weapons.

Marauders, tended to be covered in grease from working on their engines and wore clothes with pieces of their victim's bones stitched onto them. They robbed and murdered their way through the country side but kept a low profile in the cities where they would be met with equal resistance. The last thing Mallory needed was to have a run in with these people, so she would keep an eye out and stick close to the forests where she could hide if a marauder ship flew by.

The sun was setting and the stars were beginning to come out. Briefly she wondered if she should stop for the night but the sound of breaking branches notified her of her stalker, he was falling behind. She rolled her eyes at his clumsiness. "Truly hopeless."

Another hour of walking and she could no longer hear him trying to keep up with her. Another sound had caught her attention now. In the forest to the right, the silhouette of what looked like a very large lanky human with wide shoulders and arms that were too long for its body, followed her. On its head, were antlers that were curved into shape points. The creature's eyes glowed a golden yellow in the darkness, giving it a hair raising look. Pulling out her sword she made it known that she saw it and would not be an easy target. It stopped and so did she, waiting for it to attack, as soon as it did she would cut it down. The intense eyes stared at her going back and forth between her, the sword, and the gun. Its pointed ears twitched.

Suddenly it looked back to the forest behind it, something else catching its attention. The monster turned away heading towards what it figured was easier prey. She watched as the tall lanky creature's back disappeared into the forest, heading in the direction she had come from. Knowing it was gone, the redhead continued her journey east.

Its wasn't long before she heard someone scream in the forest behind her.

…..

Ethan had fallen behind the duck warrior that saved him back at his village. He knew he could change her mind about taking him with her if he just could get her to listen. The young saurian sighed, throwing his pack over his shoulder and pushing the branches out of his way. "Doesn't she realize that traveling on the main roads at night is very dangerous!" It was better to stick to the forest at night. He continued until the he heard what he thought was someone coming towards him. _"Maybe she came back for me?"_ He smiled speeding up to greet her. Pushing the branches out of his way he stopped, staring in fright at the glowing eyes looking down at him, a row of sharp teeth under them.

He screamed, backing away, his hands went to his brother's sword. Pulling it out with trembling hands, he pointed it at the monster, his knees knocking together violently. "Don't come any closer! I'll cut you!" It didn't do anything but stare. "I mean it." Turning slowing, the thing looked to be walking away. An self-impressed smile started to tilt Ethan's mouth when the monster suddenly turned back, swinging its arm and knocking the sword out of his hand faster than he could react, the shape claws that tipped its fingers left a small cut on his hand. The movement threw him off guard and he instinctively took a step backwards but caught his heel on a tree root, causing him to fall on his butt.

Now sword less and at the creature's mercy, Ethan felt overwhelming panic creep up his spin. He crawled back, terrified of the tall lanky monster that was cornering him. Its green skin and bulging eyes were creepy, but it was the sharp teeth that smiled dementedly at him that really scared him. Its heavily muscled arms and big hands reached out for him, ready to consume him. It laughed at the fear radiating off the young teen.

…..

Mallory continued to walk along the road. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she was still thinking about the lizard kid that had been following her. She told him not to, that it was going to be dangerous and he could get killed. And what does he do? She scuffed, quickening her pace. "Maybe that monster won't notice him." She hated lizards. If he thought she was going to be the one to save him when he got into trouble, then he was wrong.

Another scream, echoed from behind her, making her pause in her steps. She looked over her shoulder at the direction she had come from. The tree line behind her was black. Nothing could be seen. Sneering, the redhead turned her head forward and continued walking, ignoring the terrified cry. "It's not my problem." She glared at the moon above. Another scream came but she ignored it.

…..

Ethan ran through the woods, going as fast as his feet would take him. The seven-foot creature followed, taking it's time, letting its prey think it was getting away. The sweet metallic scent of dried blood wafted off the creature as if bathed in it.

Looking over his shoulder, Ethan realized he was putting distance between himself and certain death. Hope rose up in his chest. He saw the clearing that Mallory had gone to ahead. If he could get to that then maybe he was home free. Surely Mallory would still be walking through it. Bursting through the tree line his smile was wiped off his face, Mallory was nowhere to be found. Another tree line was across the field from him that she must have already walked through. "Please! Help!" He called, running again. What if she didn't come back to help him? Did she really hate him that much just for being born a saurian?

…..

The scream sounded different this time, this time, it wasn't just terror. "Please! Help!" The gut wrenching sound stopped her in her tracks. Without a second thought she turned about, pumping her legs as hard and fast as possible to reach the boy before he was killed. Her hand automatically going to the sword she now kept with herself at all times. Breaking through the tree line and into the dark forest, Mallory didn't even notice the break neck speed she was achieving to get to him in time.

She could see the tall monster ahead, it was chasing after the kid. The young saurian had sweat running down his face as he raced out of the forest. The moment he saw her his eyes lite up in relief. Running straight to her, he didn't think as he reached out to wrap his arms around her.

Mallory jumped over him, avoiding his embrace and charging head on to the tall lanky beast that she could now finally see in the full light of the moon. She knew what this thing was, this was a creature of legend. It was called a Wendigo.

The Wendigo roared, seeing the challenge and picked up speed. It curled its claws, ready to rip the challenger to pieces with its bare hands and feasting on their flesh. Mallory had her sword at the ready as the breeze blew her hair from her face. Its long arms were in striking range first, it took a great swing at her but Mallory went to her knees, sliding under the Wendigo and slicing the sword down its tender underbelly as she slide between its legs and came out behind it. It stumbled forward, falling to its knees as its hands attempted to cover the mortal wound it had been dealt by its much smaller opponent.

Ethan watched, his mouth gapping at how easily she had defeated it. It looked up and saw Ethan not far from it. Its attempt to roar at him was stopped by the sound of a sword slicing through the air. It just froze in its spot, not moving, not even blinking. Ethan wasn't sure what had happened until its head fell off its shoulders, rolling to a stop on the ground next to it. Its large body collapsed shortly after.

Putting the sword away at her hip, Mallory stepped over the dead body. Walking right up to Ethan she glared down at him sternly. "I told you not to follow me."

…..


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The young lizard walked behind Mallory, nervously twilling his fingers together, not sure how to talk to her. "My name is Ethan Barris."

"I know."

"What's your name?"

"…." She didn't answer. Ethan sighed downtrodden, causing Mallory to glance at him from the side of her eyes. She mentally groaned in displeasure and answered his question. "Mallory McMallard." Ethan perked up instantly. "Don't get used to traveling with me. As soon as we find a suitable village, you will be staying there." The redhead warned as she walked, ignoring Ethan for the most part.

He didn't argue and didn't agree. "Don't you just love the summer?" He smiled at the bright blue sky, trying to make small talk.

Mallory sighed loudly, causing Ethan to look at her wondering why she was sighing. "Look kid. I'm not your friend. I don't want to get to know you. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

His large innocent eyes watched her curiously but wasn't the least bit deterred. She had saved his life twice now. That proved that she cared in a way. It was good she didn't see the smile directed towards her. _"She puts up a front like she doesn't care but I can see through it. She cares more than she likes to let on."_

Walking silently behind her they came across a field blue flowers. "Hey look!" He exclaimed, running ahead. Mallory just watched him run past, continuing on her path, not stopping for him. "Forget me nots! They're my favorite flower."

"You know those are actually weeds right?" Mallory asked with no inflection in her voice.

"Huh?" Ethan seemed confused. "It's not a weed. Weeds don't look like flowers, do they?

"It's a weed. You know a plant that overgrows and kills any other plant in its path." She said not bothering to turn and look at him. "Makes sense a saurian would like that kind of plant." She muttered to herself. Ethan couldn't hear the rest of what she said.

"Oh, it's a weed?... Well, I still like it. I used to make these into necklaces for the village kids." He started, plucking at the flowers and making them into a necklace.

" _Geeze, is this kid a boy or a girl?"_ She rolled her eyes. He attempted to offered her the necklace but she just ignored him, throughout the day he would do small things like that to get on her good side, but nothing seemed to work. After a while he gave up and tried other tactics, like telling jokes or talking about his childhood. Still she remain detached.

Later that night, they stopped to make camp. "Do you know how to make a fire?" Ethan looked up at her question, it was the first time she had spoken to him since talking about the forget me nots earlier in the morning.

"Of course."

"Then do it. I'll be back." She turned, walking into the forest.

"Wait!" He reached his hand out as she disappeared into the darkness. "Where are you going?" There was no answer. Ethan nervously tapped his hands together. "She'll come back. She will." He walked around the area, collecting sticks and branches that could be used for a fire. Piling them up and surrounding them with stones, he made a fire.

Twenty tense minutes later she finally returned, in her hands where two rabbits. "Oh! You got dinner." He spoke, relief filling him. "You got food for me too! Thank you!" He smiled, standing and holding out his hands.

Mallory growled mentally at herself. She had just gotten them both food without thinking about it. Placing the rabbits in his hand, she watched as he worked on skinning and cleaning them. _"This kid doesn't actually seem so bad but he is a saurian. He could be acting like the innocent idiot so I'll drop my guard."_ She raised an eyebrow as he stumbled on his own feet while carrying the rabbits to the fire.

"Oh uh oops." He blushed, getting back to cooking.

" _Nope. He's really like this."_ She sighed to herself, realizing now that this kid was going to be serious baggage on her journey. _"He is definitely being dropped off at the next village."_

The next morning Ethan noticed the cut on his hand was itching. The skin around it was bright red with irritation. "Itching means its healing, right?" He asked himself, looking at it from different angles.

"Hurry up! Stop falling behind." Mallory called from ahead. Realizing that he was in fact falling behind, the young saurian run to catch up to her.

"Sorry!" Ethan said, when he was close to her again.

She was a little annoyed, they had somehow gone past the first village and went on to the second one. Mallory had planned on leaving Ethan there only to find the place was even less hospitable then Ethan's village, they wouldn't allow Ethan to stay, much to Ethan's relief. He just wanted to stay with Mallory. "How far away is next village? Shouldn't we have come across it by now."

"Well, its pretty far. I've never gone this far before, even with my brother. So, I'm guessing." He shrugged, slightly distracted by the orange and black butterflies landing on the yellow flowers in the fields to their right.

She stopped to glare over her shoulder at him. "You're guess? You mean we could be going in the completely wrong direction!"

The saurian took a step back from the fiery redhead. "Ma-maybe." She growled at him. "But I'm almost positive we are going the right way!" He corrected himself, looking around panicked to find a landmarker. "Oh there! Look!" She followed his finger to see smoke billowing from what was most likely a chimney over the treetops of the forest they traveled along the edge of. "If I'm right that is the potion master's house."

"Potion master?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"People try to avoid him. They say he is evil and tries to lure people in to steal their souls! They say he is a hideous creature with sharp claws and piercing eyes." The end of his sentence turned into a whisper, wiggling his fingers back and forth as if casting a spell.

She wanted to laugh at his description. "Or he is just a seriously misunderstood old man."

"…That could be true. I've never seen him. This is only stuff I've heard from others in my village." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh geeze, then its most likely wrong." She continued on, walking until the chimney smoke was behind them.

…..

"I can't imagine Dragaunus will be happy to hear that you aren't looking for him. No loyalty among your kind." Wildwing stood with his arms crossed, staring down the three saurians in front of him. Nosedive stood next to him, keeping his hands close to his guns as he glared at the lizards.

"What would you know about loyalty duck? You left your best friend to die in limbo." Siege shot back. Wildwing bared his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. Nosedive's hand went to his gun but Tanya stepped in.

"Uh look, if we work together we might be able to get our teammates back. Doesn't that sound better than being stuck here waiting for them?"

Siege was about to fire an insult at her but Chameleon started laughing, making everyone pause and look at him. "Can you believe this? They think we would know how to get to them." Siege growled and hit Chameleon with his tail, knocking him over.

"Wait? You guys can't open a gateway to Dragaunus?" Nosedive spoke up.

"Of course not fools. If we did, do you think we would still be here?" Wraith, clutched his staff.

Tanya and Wildwing looked at other, realizing this was a dead end. "Come on guys. These losers can't help us." The ducks followed Wildwing away from the Saurian's, Nosedive and Duke kept an eye on the saurians as they walked away.

"Got another p-plan?"

"At the moment, no." Wildwing sighed. They were getting nowhere fast and they had no idea where Mallory was or if she was okay.

…..

It was getting late. They needed to make camp. She looked over her should at Ethan, he looked pale. "We should make camp."

"Yeah, sleep sounds good. I'm really tired." He sat down leaning against a tree and looking out over the fields. It was a beautiful night. Seeing he was content with resting, Mallory walked up a hill not far from him, it over looked a valley below, but from her vantage, she could see far across the open space at the rolling hills as the moon and stars shined down on them. The moon was beautiful tonight, she always like the moon. Looking up at it she studied it, realizing it was different than the one she knew on Earth and on Puckworld. This moon didn't have any impact craters on its surface, it looked like a pure white snowball in the sky. "Beautiful." She whispered, enjoying the breeze that gently tussled her hair.

Ethan watched Mallory, as she looked out over the world. She was so stoic and beautiful. She reminded him of the warriors he had been told stories of. One story in particular stood out to him, it was about a female warrior who had died in combat with a powerful monster, she had been protecting a town from it. But these were stories of old, the warriors always had magic powers and were beautiful in these tales. Mallory didn't have any powers, she was just an amazing fighter, but she was beautiful. He blushed, watching her hair softly flow about her as she looked up at the sky, the moon shining down on her face. _"I feel so safe with her."_ He smiled, falling asleep quickly.

Seeing that he was already asleep, Mallory walked over to him. Tilting her head, she inspected the cut on his hand. It didn't look good. She wasn't a doctor by any means, but she knew enough to know this was going to be a problem if it didn't get fixed. "Dammit." She muttered, crouching down to look at his face. He didn't look as pale as before. That was good. Going to his backpack, she pulled out the blanket he brought with him. Unrolling it, she covered Ethan to make sure he stayed warm throughout the night. "Sleep well, kid." Going to another tree she sat down, falling into a light sleep, staying just aware enough incase something tried to attack them.

The next morning Mallory awoke to find Ethan covered in sweat. "Shit!" She rushed over to him, pulling the blanket off and gasping at his hand. The cut had turned dark brown and dark veins were spreading up his arm. "Venom." She whispered, realizing how much trouble he was in. Shoving his blanket back in his bag, she threw it over her shoulder, then grabbed the kid in her arms. Running as fast as possible back to where the potion master was. She hoped this guy was good at what he did because this was the only chance she had at saving Ethan. "Hang on Ethan!"

The constant deep inhaling and exhaling of air sounded like a steam engine to her. Mallory pushed her legs to the limit and beyond to get back to the potion master in time, the world a blend of greens, browns, and blues. Ethan moaned in misery at the jarring movements as she jumped over fallen trees and branches in her path. The small cottage finally came into view. A male human in his late thirty's, was out front carrying what looked like various dead animals. He stopped walking to watch her approach.

Mallory skidded to a stop, close to him. "I need to see the potion master!" She panted.

The human, scanned her over, not sure what to think. "I am him." He looked at the boy in her arms, seeing his condition. "Hum…" He tilted his head, towards his home. "Bring him."

She followed him into his small house. It was mostly made from wood and rocks but was well kept. Different vegetables and herbs, hung from the right wall in hand made straw baskets. In front of the was a large wood island carved from a giant tree, clearly it was used to cut and hold various foods and bowls. His floors were wood planks and grounds down stones. On the left side of the room there were two beds and in the very center a fire pit sat to cook or boil water. Above it the roof had four medium holes, allowing smoke to escape the room, while keeping it warm at night.

Making sure to be wary, just in case there was some truth to the rumors about him. If he was evil, she would cut him down. "Place him there on the table." He ordered while grabbing Ethan's poisoned hand to inspect it. Mallory did as she was told, keeping an eye on the potion master. "Hum, Wendigo venom. He is lucky to be alive." The man muttered.

Mallory watched his hands, seeing that he did in fact have claws. _"So, some truth to the rumor, missing the hideous part though."_ Mallory noted, seeing that he was a normal looking human. "Can you help him?"

"Yes, but I don't work for free." He sent a small glare her way. Most likely he had been taken advantage of before.

She narrowed her eyes at him. _"Figures. He's the grumpy jerk who became this way because of how villagers treated him."_ She thought to herself. "What do you want? Money?"

"Money is no good to me." He looked at her. "I need something else. A favor." She raised an eyebrow. "There is a root I need. Its high up in the mountains. Going up there is dangerous around this time of year. You will get it for me. In return, I will fix your…" He looked at the young saurian then back at her, not sure of their relationship. "…companion."

"Fine but fix him first, then I will get you your root. You have my word."

"Words mean nothing." He glared, "I need something binding so that I know I can trust you."

Mallory ground her teeth, stepping up to him. "If this boy dies on this table because you're more concerned about your payment then his life, I will kill you." Her hand went to her sword in warning.

Seeing the seriousness of the situation, the man backed down. "Very well. I suppose I admire your determination. An antidote is not worth getting killed over." He started to work on Ethan. Mallory felt a little bad about threatening him, but she needed him to fix Ethan. She would hold up her end, if he held up his. He worked quickly, grinding different ingredients together and cutting up fresh animal parts, then adding them to the paste. Pouring the paste into a pot of boiling water, she watched as the ingredients dissolved in the water into a gross looking dark brown liquid. Scooping it out with a ceramic cup, he brought it over to Ethan. "I need you to hold him up. He has to drink this." He explained.

"He's not conscious to drink it." Mallory growled, thinking that this guy wasn't going to be able to help Ethan after all.

"I know this, but we can still coax it down his throat if we do it in small doses." The man glared back at her. Mallory nodded and held him up while the human slowly poured some of the dark smelly liquid into his mouth then rubbed his throat. Ethan swallowed the concoction. They did this until he drank the whole cup. "He will need regular doses, but you'll see significant improvement."

"When?"

"Look at his hand." He walked away, taking the cup to a small primitive sink and placing it down to wash later. Mallory took Ethan's hand, not expecting to see any change but her eyes widened seeing the veins were slowly creep back down his arm. "You got him here not a moment too soon. If the poison had a few more hours it would have gone to his heart. Then there would have been no saving him."

"What's your name?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Varys." He answered.

"Well, thanks Varys." She placed Ethan's hand down, her heart stopped racing. Feeling her nerves calm, Mallory realized she had been worried for a saurian. She shook her head and crossed her arms. _"What would the others think of me?"_

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for free, remember?" He looked over at her and crossed his arms.

"I remember. Just tell me where to go and what to get." She huffed.

Varys nodded. "I need more crimson creepers." Seeing her confusion, he tried another name. "Also known as Earth's Blood?" Still there was no recognition. "This is what you'll need to do." He began explaining everything there was to know about collecting the crimson creepers.

…..

Birds chirped cheerfully, as they went about their day. Their sweet song filling the air with a light melody with a calming affect… until the atmosphere was broken by a loud yell.

"All the way up there!" Mallory exclaimed, seeing the mountain she would have to climb.

"Yep. Why do you think I'm having you do it?"

"For one cup of antidot?"

"No for serval cups. I've made you enough that it should completely wipe the poison from his system. Some of the roots I used for him are the very ones you are going to be collecting. Trust me, they don't go very far. I had to use ten crimson creeper roots for that potion."

Mallory sighed. "Fine. What about Ethan?"

"So, his name is Ethan? Weird name for a saurian." Varys murmured, going to the side of the house and grabbing something from a chest. He came back and handed her a large cloak, much to her surprise. "Ethan can stay with me. I will administer the potion to him regularly while you're gone."

Mallory turned to face him. "What would happen if I didn't come back?" She asked out of curiosity, putting the fur cloak around her shoulders.

He looked at her smugly. "Then I'll take his soul." Her hand went to her sword. "Relax it was a joke." He brought his hands up to pacify her. "I know what people say about me." He muttered. "If you don't come back then Ethan will go and collect the root in your place but I highly doubt he will do as well as you and considering all you are going through to save his life, I highly doubt you will leave him here."

"Huh." Taking her hand away from her sword and letting it rest at her side. "I'll be back before night fall. If anything happens to him-"

"He'll be fine. I'm not the monster the villagers make me out to be. Not like that other potion master." He grumbled.

"Other potion master?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Are you leaving or not?" Varys ignored her question. "You won't be back by night fall at this rate." Her eyes narrowed at him as she watched him turn his back and walk into his home.

Resisting the urge to throw something at him, she faced the mountain. She had everything she needed to complete the trip. Glancing over her shoulder, worry sprang forward in her mind about leaving Ethan with a stranger. Sure, he seemed okay but that didn't mean he was. _"What am I thinking? Why am I even going through this for a saurian? I should just leave him."_ But something in her, resisted the idea of abandoning him like that. Resigning herself to the task, the female Puckworldian began her journey to her destination.

…..

The wind was so strong, it almost blew her off the side of the mountain. The large fur lined cloak she wore protected her from the cold, making the trip bearable. Mallory had stuck to the directions Varys gave, making sure to never stray from the path. The warnings he had given about the dangers of the icy weather seemed insufficient now that she was in the middle of it. "And all of this for some kid I don't even know. A saurian no less."

Another two hours of following the path and she was starting to get worried. The snow was moving so quickly and getting so thick it was becoming almost impossible to see. If the storm continued, then turning back would be the only option. Just when it all seemed pointless, she spotted the crimson creeper roots sticking out of the snow. Moving swiftly but careful to it, Mallory began pulling the bright red roots up out of the snow-covered ground and placing them in the bag given to her by Varys, not stopping until the bag was practically overflowing with crimson creepers. She wiped her hands on the snow, trying to get the red juice stains from the creepers off her hands. Smelling them, her head jerked backwards at the intense sweet smell coming off them. "Weird, I've never seen anything like this before."

The path she traveled was lined with guide ropes so that one could never get lost if a sudden snow storm hit, like the one she was currently in. Again, she asked herself the same question. " _Why am I doing this? Honestly, he's really kind of… okay for a saurian."_ It was as if he had never been raised in their culture where they believe they have the divine right to conquer, destroy and enslave other worlds. Saurian's based off their belief system, were the bullies of the galaxies. Everyone knew about them and everyone hated them. It was as if they were born cruel but Ethan… he was… so different. So innocent. It was strange.

Putting her thoughts away from another time, Mallory picked up her pace, leaving the snow behind and stepping back onto rocky and dirt covered ground. The further she went down, the warmer and greener the landscape became. She was almost at the bottom of the mountain when she heard a wrestling in the trees. Someone was out there.

They suddenly charged forward. Mallory pulled her sword out, wiping around and striking at the attacker. She was surprised when her sword met the steel of a saurian wrist guard. "You!" Her eyes narrowed with hate.

The yellow eyes of Dragaunus looked down at her with distaste and disgust. "Have you forgotten you dimwitted duck? We have to go together to get back."

Harshly ripping her sword away, slicing it across his steel wrist guard and causing the saurian to take a step back, she lowered her sword but kept it in front of her ready to fight. "How about this? You just travel in the same direction we go and meet up at the end. Sound good?"

"While I would love nothing more than to forget you ever existed, I was given a reminder by that insolent boy king. We have to work together, or he will bind us together through a spell and I have no intention of suffering the humiliation of being tied to you, you feathered vermin."

"The feelings are mutual." She muttered, realizing he wasn't going to attack. Every instinct in her screamed to kill him before he killed her. The need to visit upon him her own form of justice for what he had done to her homeworld was raging below the surface of her skin, itching to be released.

Realizing she wasn't going to have a choice but to work with him, even though the thought made her want to claw her way out of her own skin she relented. If she ever wanted to get home, then Dragaunus had to be there, cause right now, it didn't seem like she was getting very far. She blamed Ethan.

Mallory crossed her arms while clenching her fists. "It looks like I don't have a choice." Dragaunus scoffed at her observation making Mallory turn on him for the rude noises he was making. "Look! The sooner we get there the sooner we can say goodbye and good riddance each other."

At that the red lizard stood his full height. "Then let's get this over with."

She could have hissed at him for how obnoxious he was. Rolling her eyes Mallory watched him walk ahead unwittingly headed in the direction she needed to go. "Damn. He couldn't have arrived at a worse time."

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The potion master's house was in view. Dragaunus still walked ahead of her. He began heading east figuring Mallory would just follow, however was proven wrong when her footsteps started going in another direction. He turned back ready to reprimand her for not paying attention when he realized she was heading right for the small house. "Where do you think your going? Get back here duck!"

She refused to answer and kept up her pace, not once pausing to give him any consideration. He growled, stopping and watching where she was going. He refused to show any curiosity about her. "Damn bitch." He mumbled to himself. Staying in the same spot, stubbornly glued in place.

Mallory didn't care what Dragaunus did, she wanted to see Ethan's progress. Turning the corner to the front of the house, she paused, surprised to see the young saurian up, looking just fine and peeling potatoes. He seemed downcast as he worked. A small sigh escaped him when he finished the potato he was working on. Placing it down in the pot next to himself, he placed the knife down, not yet realizing that the very person he was thinking about was standing fifteen feet away from him.

Seeing that he wasn't aware of her yet, she placed the full bag of crimson creepers at her feet, making a small rustling sound. Ethan looked up curious but when he saw her he froze. His eyes widen slightly, as if he had been unsure she would come back. The smile that broke out across his face was one of relief and pure admiration. Standing up and dashing forward, he laughed as he approached. "You're back! I missed you!"

"Obvious-ugh" She was cut off by him wrapping his arms around her waist, surprising her. For some reason she didn't jump out of the way of his embrace like she did last time. _"Its just because I'm tired."_ She thought to herself, as he hugged her but despite what she told herself, she placed her hand on the top of his head in a comforting manner.

Finally having enough of waiting for the duck to come back, Dragaunus growled and marched in the direction Mallory had gone. Ready to drag her along the path by her hair if necessary. However, as he rounded the corner he saw something that made him pause. The duck was hugging a young saurian. "What the devil?" He whispered to himself, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"So, you _have_ _returned_ with the promised payment. Well done." Varys picked up the bag from the ground.

"How has his progress been?" Mallory questioned. "Does he still need more potion?"

"Yes, he will need to take it for three more days before the venom is out of his system. He cannot miss one dosage or there is a very real possibility that he could relapse." Varys carried the bag inside the house, leaving the door open so she could follow.

"Who is that?" Ethan asked, looking at the red saurian standing off to the side.

Mallory glanced at Dragaunus out of the side of her eyes. "No one important. Come on." Ethan finally released her from his hug and followed her into the house, watching the saurian suspiciously as they entered. Mallory turned back after both were inside and made eye contact with Dragaunus, smirking she closed the door, leaving him outside. Dragaunus growled at the disrespect she showed him.

Inside the home, Mallory approached Varys. What do I need to do to keep him from relapsing?" Vary explained the number of times when Ethan would need to take his medicine. He was even kind enough to give them one of his ceramic cups so that they would have something to pour the liquid into.

Ethan smiled adoringly at Mallory. She had saved him three times now and was asking how to take care of him. Despite what she pretended, she did care for him and that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He finally snapped out of his daze when Mallory thanked Varys for his work. She grabbed the remaining potion and supplies needed, then walked to the door. "Come on Ethan, we have a long way to travel."

"Ha ha, alright! Thanks Varys!" The young lizard, smiled at the human who nodded to him. Wishing them both luck on their journey. Mallory walked out the door and Ethan was about to follow her when Varys spoke.

"Avoid the Darkmore potion master." Turning to looking at Varys in question, Ethan raised an eyebrow. "He is twisted and cruel. Avoid him at all costs. He is the one that gives other potion masters a bad name." Varys warned.

Nodding Ethan, run out the door catching up with Mallory, who stopped to wait for him. He smiled at her. "She didn't used to stop for me before." He was about to ask her where they were going when he spotted the red saurian again. "Mallory, who is he?"

"Stay close to me Ethan. Dragaunus can't be trusted." Ethan nodded, practically gluing himself to her side.

As they approached him, Dragaunus sized the boy up. "What is this? You adopt strays? I thought you ducks hated all saurian?" He sneered at her.

Ethan glared at the lizard, the way he spoke to her bothered him. He didn't like this guy. "We hate you and your goons Dragaunus." Mallory answered.

"I am the representation and embodiment of my people, if you hate me then you hate my people therefore you should hate this boy. What is he to you that you keep him anyway?" He crossed his arms and studied her, then a disgusted look crossed his face. "Oh, I see. He is your personal toy to play with when you get bored, is that it?"

Mallory drew her sword so quickly no one saw it. She pointed it threateningly at the lizard. "Don't insult me or him like that, you disgusting parasite."

Ethan took a step back, uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere. Dragaunus looked at her sword as if she was pointing a harmless stick at him. "Huh, do what you wish with the boy. He is none of my concern." Turning his back to them, he began walking east.

The redhead watched him walk, clearly expecting her to follow. The last thing she wanted to do was follow him, but she had to. Begrudgingly Mallory kept up an even pace but was further back from him. Ethan stayed close to her, glaring at the tall stranger that was intruding on their journey.

…..

Two days of traveling east with _**him**_ made Mallory realize something, she hated Dragaunus even more then she originally thought and that was a lot. He made it obvious that he despised her too. The ugly words she wanted to throw back at him were stopped by one thing only, she didn't want to insult Ethan.

Contemplating whether it was worth it to kill him, the redhead decided it was not, if she did then she would never get back to see the team that had become her family. Mallory missed them, especially Wildwing and Tanya. Out of everyone on the team, she had become closest with the two of them. Tanya was something of a best friend while Wildwing was a... more complicated. They become close in the first two months on Earth, bordering on too close for a leader and a subordinate.

The redhead was brought out of her thoughts by Dragaunus's ranting. She looked at him curiously only to realize he was ranting because he stepped in some animal's poop. Mallory laughed into her hand at his misery and ignored him as she walked on, making sure to always keep an eye on him and on the ground. She didn't want to step in shit too.

Ethan was still feeling the effects of the venom and the air was thick today. The lush forest surrounding them provided some protection from the sun's heat, but small pockets of light slipped through the trees and warmed the forest floor. Mallory continued to keep a close eye on Ethan's health and always made sure Dragaunus was twenty steps head of them.

The young saurian was careful in his observations of Dragaunus and Mallory's reactions to each other. The atmosphere between the two was ugly to say the least. Obviously, they hated each other and based on a conversation the had two days prior, they didn't have choice but to travel with together. _"I don't care what he does either way, as long as I'm with Mallory."_ The young lizard looked at Mallory, watching as her red hair was softly shifted around her neck by the breeze, it looks soft and silky to the touch.

Hearing Ethan's footsteps slowing down Mallory spared a glance over her shoulder at him. Seeing him stared at her back and slowly falling behind. "Keep up. We want to get out of these woods and to the next village by night fall." Mallory spoke in her usual monotone. With Dragaunus around she had become even less animated in her speech. Her voice lost its inflection, indicating she was on edge but refused to show it. She didn't want him to fall behind but she didn't want him in front of her either, that way if Dragaunus decided to attack, Ethan wouldn't be at risk of getting caught in the cross hairs of their fight. Slowly without even realizing it, she was protecting him more and more.

Hearing her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he picked up his pace to keep up with her. "Sorry, just lost in thought." He mumbled.

"About what?"

He couldn't admit that he was thinking about her. So, he claimed to be thinking of his family. "I just miss my family." He did miss his family, it wasn't a total lie.

"What happened to your mother and father?"

"They died defending the village when I was young. Dad was a solider and mom was a healer, she was… special."

Now she was curious. "Special how?"

"I only saw her do it a few times, but she had this ability where her hand would turn purple and people's wounds would knit themselves back together." Ethan explained, intertwining his fingers to demonstrate how the open wounds would close. "First, you'd see the purple in her hands, then it somehow got into their veins and you could see it through their skin. The purple would surround the wound and knit it back together."

"Interesting." Mallory had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, it's a rare ability." He became quiet after that, this time really thinking about his family. His mother's healing abilities wasn't a gift that has been passed down to her children.

Mallory looked forward again, but her eyes narrowed protectively at the red lizard in front of her. Dragaunus had tuned in to the conversation. He was inspection Ethan curiously. Seeing Mallory's glared directed his way, he locked eyes with her in challenge. Mallory's hand went over her sword in warning. Dragaunus scuffed and rolled his eyes before turning around. He couldn't help but be curious now, this was not an ability he had ever heard of. Was the boy lying?

…..

Stopping at the village had been pleasant enough, everyone got their own rooms, much to Ethan's dismay. A good night's rest seemed to help improved everyone's mood. Mainly Mallory's and Dragaunus' mood.

Questioning a couple of villagers about the next settlement on the road to the Neon City, they learned that the trip was twice the length as the one to their current location. So, they had to get on the road quickly and in the rush, Ethan had forgotten to take his medicine.

Five hours into their trip, Ethan's paced sounded off to Mallory, until finally he stop walking all together. Mallory stopped as well and looked over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's so hot out." Ethan complained to himself, wiping the sweat away from his brow. Mallory looked back at him curious. She wasn't hot, the breeze was cool and the storm clouds ahead blocked out the sun. If anything, it could be a little nicer. She then realized something that she missed before, he looked pale, like he was relapsing.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Mallory stopped walking and turned to face him for the first time in hours.

"Yeah I … Oh shit." His eyes widened in worry. Hearing this Dragaunus also paused to see what was going on.

She stepped closer to him, watched her approach with rounded eyes. He almost gasped when her hand reached out and pressed against his forehead, almost melting at her touch. "Shit." Her brows were scrunched as worry lit her eyes. Leaning forward into her cool hand, he ended up falling forward. Moving quick she caught him before he could hit the ground.

Dragaunus stopped his measured steps in front of them to look back at the two. "What's going on?"

"He's sick." She answered, so concerned for Ethan that she didn't realize she was talking normally to Dragaunus.

He was also surprised by it but didn't let it show. "Leave him. He just slows us down."

Mallory practically hissed at the lizard. "Either help or shut the hell up!" Picking him up in her arms Mallory lifted Ethan with ease carrying him over to the grass.

"He is not my problem." Dragaunus growled.

"You're such an asshole." She said, ignoring him in favor of talking to Ethan. "You're getting sicker Ethan. Drink this now." She urged bringing the medicine bag to him but he was becoming unresponsive.

Dragaunus scoffed at the weak saurian. "If he can't make it on his own, then he shouldn't be alive. That is our way."

"How can you be so cold to your own kind?" She wondered how Dragaunus lived with himself.

"Why do you even care about some brat saurian? I thought we were your enemy?"

She didn't answer, instead Mallory tended to Ethan. This morning he broke the cup they were using to give him his potion, so there was no way to serve it to him without spilling it everywhere. She cringed realizing she would have to pass it to him with her mouth. "Oh gross." She cringed. Taking a mouthful of the gross brown potion, she tilled his head back and placed her mouth over his, pushing the potion into him mouth and rubbing his throat, coaxing him to swallow. It worked.

Dragaunus lifted his upper lip in disgust. "What are you doing?"

"Saving his life, obviously!"

Realizing they were going nowhere now, Dragaunus took a seat and watched Mallory work on Ethan. Seeing how she had become protective over the boy was curious. Ducks and Saurians were practically born hating each other, so why did she care so much for this boy and vice versa? He couldn't help but wonder.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

His yellow eyes followed the shadows that flickered over her from the light of their camp fire. The orange light of the fire made her hair more vibrate. Mallory sat over Ethan, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth to keep his temperature down. His hands were resting on his chest, bringing attention to the change in his breathing patterns. Slowly his breaths were becoming shallow.

Currently, Mallory was mentally reprimanding herself for not paying better attention. _"Fuck! How could I have missed this? If only I hadn't ignored him and just gone back sooner. I could have cut that fucking things head off and he wouldn't be in this situation! Fucking Wendigo! I wish I could fucking kill it again! Mallory you idiot! This is your fault!"_ Her thoughts were cut off by Dragaunus suddenly speaking.

"Why do you care for the whelp? You're just going to have to abandon him when we leave this world." Dragaunus' tail twitched back and forth like an irritated cat. Mallory ignored him which served to irritate him even more. "Why don't you answer me duck?"

"I'm not one of you dumb lacky's to order around. I won't do what you say. Besides what could an egotistical ass wipe like you understand about what it means to care for another being besides himself."

Dragaunus suddenly stood up and took a step towards Mallory but she whipped out her gun and pointed it at him before he could do anything, "One more step and I shoot off something." She warned. He growled, not coming any closer, instead he walked out of the camp into the dark woods surrounding them. Mallory just watched him go, not caring what he did and went back to treating Ethan. She wiped his head of sweat again. This was bad, she knew there was nothing she could do for him, he was past the point of no return. Ethan was dying. "I'm sorry Ethan." She whispered to him.

She placed her hand over his chest where his heart was, it was so weak she could barely feel the rhythm. He would die in the next hour. Pulling her hand away and running it through her hair, she grabbed at her roots, needing to take her frustration out of something. Taking a deep breath Mallory tried to think of how she would bury him, so animals didn't dig up his body. She should at least give him a proper burial, she owed him that. He moaned tossing his head uncomfortably, bringing her attention back to him.

More sweat gathered at his brow, she grabbed the cloth to wipe it again but stopped when she saw his hands. They had turned purple. "What the?" She narrowed her eyes taking a closer look. The purple in his hands started spreading through his veins on his chest. Realization lit her eyes at what she was seeing.

"So, the boy does have the same abilities as his mother, interesting." Dragaunus' voice spoke up from behind her, making Mallory jump and reach for her gun. "Relax duck. Remember for the time being we are on the same side." He stepped closer and Mallory's hand stayed over her gun but she didn't pull it out yet, not until he did something that warranted it. "He is healing himself." He mused.

Mallory turned away from Dragaunus looking at Ethan, his breathing was less labored and his color was coming back. She could hardly believe it, he really was healing himself. Dragaunus lost interest and went to sit back on a fallen tree near the fire while Mallory stayed next to Ethan, watching and waiting for him to open his eyes.

…..

The redhead didn't sleep throughout the night, refusing to take her eyes off Ethan. Dragaunus had also remained awake, not trusting his current company. He refused to metaphorically roll over and show his belly by falling asleep near the enemy, even if they were working together for the time being.

"Come on Ethan. Wake up." Mallory whispered, still watching him. The purple had spread through his whole body by the early hours of the morning, now it was quickly retreating to his hands. _"He'll wake up now, right?"_

Ethan's eyes slowly opened. "What happened?"

Relieved and tired, Mallory leaned back and sighed in relief. "You're okay."

Ethan sat up slowly. Mallory stood and helped him up but her concern wasn't necessary, Ethan felt health as a horse. "I feel great actually." Ethan smiled standing up without any issues.

Mallory was about to speak when Dragaunus suddenly stood up and walked over to the boy. "You have the same abilities as your mother boy."

"I what?" He looked at Mallory to explain but Dragaunus did it instead.

"You healed yourself from a poison that should have killed you. You could be very useful." His yellow eyes were calculating as he studied Ethan.

Mallory stepped in between them, keeping Ethan protectively behind her. "Back off lizard lips." The insult came out before she realized what she said and she internally cringed when Ethan flinched back from her.

Seeing this Dragaunus smirked. "You see boy. This is what you have really been traveling with. She hates our kind. You'd be safer with me. I wouldn't have let you fall into the state you were reduced to last night."

"Shut up Dragaunus." She spoke menacingly in a low voice, her hand curling around the sword at her hip.

"We take care of our own." He stepped away and proceeded to start circling them like a shark. "This…" He looked at Mallory in disgust. "…feathered vermin would have let you die last night if you hadn't pulled yourself through."

"Don't say that about Mallory!" Ethan scolded, surprising them both. "She's gone through a lot for me. Don't ever say that about her!" He was surprisingly brave and bold as he stood up to Dragaunus.

The lizard sighed, shaking his head at the young saurian. "You're a fool for trusting her. She will only hurt you." He turned around and started walking away. "I'm going to the creak to get some water. Once I have returned, we will continue our journey." He mentally cursed the boy for not falling for his ploy to turn him against Mallory.

Once he was out of sight Mallory turned to Ethan. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I let my anger get the best of me and I didn't think. I didn't mean to insult you Ethan."

"I know." He whispered, looking down.

Mallory resisted the strong urge to hug him and turned back to their camp, gathering the small amount of their belongings so they could begin traveling when Dragaunus got back. "Here." She handed him a thing of fresh water that she had collected the night before. "Drink this. You probably need it." Turning to give it to him, she was again surprised when Ethan wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" She looked at him confused, placing one hand on his back. "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to worry you." He let her go a little and looked up at her face, seeing the dark circles under her eyes. "You didn't sleep last night because I didn't keep up with my medicine. You trusted me to be responsible and I failed." Again, he buried his head in her chest, guilt eating at him.

Mallory was stunned. He was angry at himself? Not her? "Ethan…" She put her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. "Don't. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I should have taken better care of you. This is my fault."

Ethan watched her with big dewy eyes, looking as if he was about to cry then suddenly he laughed, confusing the redhead. "What?" She looked at him like he had grown a second head as he stepped away, wiping his eyes.

"I guess we both screwed up, huh?"

Mallory didn't see what was so funny about it but smiled none the less at seeing him back to normal, noises in the forest had them snapping their heads in its direction. There was yelling in the distance followed by swearing, then the sound of a laser burning a hole through a tree. Dragaunus soon emerged from the trees, grumbling about psychotic rabbits and how it couldn't possibly be the same one. Oddly enough the back of his feet were bleeding, as if they had been bitten by something very small.

…..

The next village was finally in view.

Ethan smiled seeing it. He had never been this far from his home before. It was all new and exciting for him, as he enthusiastically ran ahead. "Come guys! Hurry up! Looks like they are having a festival."

Mallory wanted to groan to herself. "I hope he doesn't expect me to go to the festival with him."

"Well I'm certainly not going. I'm going to bed." Dragaunus walked alongside her, not having the energy to stay in front of her to let her know he always came first. Though him being in front wasn't viewed by her as being in charge, she saw it as a better way to keep an eye on her enemy.

It was the first time Dragaunus said something that she agreed with, not that she would admit that. He didn't seem to be fairing much better than her since he also stayed up through the night. She realized they couldn't do that every night, they would need to sleep if they ever wanted to get out of there. Mallory would have rather drilled another hole in her head then do what she was about to do but there was no other option. She had to be the one to extend this temporary oil branch. "Look Dragaunus, let's come to an understanding. We both can't not sleep at night because we don't trust each other. It'll get us killed. So, if we want to ever get back, we're… gonna have to trust each other a little." She died a little inside saying that.

Dragaunus narrowed his eyes at her. "As much as it disgusts me to say this. You are right." He turned away refusing to look at her as he spoke. "Very well. From this moment on, we agree to work with each other without fear of attack from the other. We will put our differences aside to work towards a common goal… getting the hell out of here."

"All right." Mallory nodded. "You have to swear you won't ago back on your word. Last time you gave your word you said you never keep it."

He sighed, rolling his eyes at the memory of blowing up the factory with the Proteus chip. "Very well. On my family honor, on the bones of my ancestors, I will keep my word. We will work together as a team."

She didn't think she could trust him but what choice did she have. "Okay. Agreed." She nodded extending her hand to shake on it. Dragaunus looked at it in contemplation but then took it, surprising Mallory again. His large hand practically engulfed hers. They shook on it and made their way down to the village.

When they finally arrived, the party seemed to be in full swing. Beings of various types were drinking, laughing and dancing. Stands were open, selling what appeared to be festival street foods, clothes, and souvenirs. Ethan excitedly went from stand to stand looking at the different charms, one necklace caught his eye. A green emerald necklace was hanging up over a stall. It was in a row next to many jeweled necklaces but out of all of them, this one stood out to him. He approached it in awe, his fingers reaching out for it. "Do you like it?" An old woman spoke startling him.

"Oh yes."

"Do you want it for yourself or do you have someone in mind?" She asked, a kind but knowing smile on her face. Ethan instinctively looked back at Mallory looking around at the many people. She was probably searching for him. "Is it for her?" The woman saw where Ethan's eyes went. He could only blush and nod. "I see. Why that one? May I ask?"

"It's the color of her eyes."

"Oh my. Very perceptive of you but are you sure you want that one?"

"Yes, definitely that one. How much for it?" He looked in his wallet.

"Five gold." She held out her hand. Ethan smiled, happily handing over the five gold coins in her palm, the necklace had been a good price. "How much longer will the festival be happening?"

"Two more days. I will be here if you decide you want to get more for your lady." The old women smiled.

Ethan blushed. "Thank you." Stuffing the necklace in a pocket inside his shirt, he ran back to Mallory, excited to give her his present.

"There you are. I was beginning to get worried." Mallory smiled, seeing Ethan approach.

Dragaunus interrupted their moment. "Enough chitchat. Let's get a room and get some sleep."

…..

The next morning, they had eaten and were ready to go when Ethan proposed an idea. "Just one more day." The young saurian begged. Mallory sat with her arms and legs crossed as she watched Ethan, weighing the pros and cons of staying one more night.

Dragaunus growled. "That means another night listening to that awful music and smelling that awful food." He thought the festival was an annoyance.

"Its actually really good. Besides this will be a good time to rest and really push the next leg of our journey." Ethan argued.

" _Our journey?"_ Dragaunus thought, glancing at the duck seeing her in thought. She seemed torn on what to do. He mentally sighed, perhaps if he was lenient, the kid would become more trusting, then he could start manipulating him. "Very well. One more night is agreeable. Just don't expect me to join the festivities."

Seeing the saurian agree Ethan looked to Mallory with big eyes, she gave in. "Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Twenty minutes later they were out in the village among the celebrating people. Mallory and Ethan went from stall to stall, window shopping the many items sold there. Dragaunus opted to stay and relax at the inn, not that Mallory or Ethan minded.

Ethan noted that he didn't see the old woman's stall that he had bought the necklace from. "Odd." He mumbled. "She said she would be here."

"What's up?" Mallory questioned, coming to stand beside him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." A scream in the crowd, caused everyone to turn to the sound. People started backing away to reveal a large group of man that looked like a gang of space pirates. They were dressed in modern armor, but it was covered in painted symbols and pieces of bones. Probably meant to represent their victims.

A tall tan male duck with a large sword on his back walked out of the group of thugs, they stepped aside for him. A large scar ran down the right side of his face, just missing his eye. Another scar ran across the first scar, going under his right eye and across his cheek. Judging by the amount of bones on his armor and the respect from his men, Mallory figured he was the leader. The leader spoke up. "Looks like we got here just in time for the party." A lopsided grin spread across his face.

…..

Back at the inn, Dragaunus was sitting in his room, his extremely muscular arms crossed as he rested. It was nice having a break from being near that duck and the dumb love stuck fool. Finally, he could take a moment to himself and contemplate his situation and the deal he made with Mallory.

It was hard to except help or to be helping a Puckworldian after the humiliation and suffering his people had been through at their hands. He remembered vividly, being raised in dimensional limbo, surrounded by purple skies. Floating in nothing his whole life. He watched his angry and defeated family give up and die all around himself. The brawns kept them imprisoned in that purple hell. They were merciless to the saurian's that tried to escape. Anyone caught was executed on sight.

The memory of his mother losing her mind and just running off the ship and into brawn territory would stay with him forever. The moment her feet touched ground she was fired on by any brawn in the area. There hadn't been anything left to bury.

He growled, steam coming out of his nostrils. He didn't ask to be born into prison and treated like he himself had committed these crimes of trying to enslave a race of aliens but none the less he was born into the royal saurian family that started the war, therefore he was blamed. One day he decided that since he had been serving the prison sentence for these crimes he mind as well go do it, finish what his ancestors started and take revenge of the people that destroyed his family. His fists clenched at the memories.

The sound of people screaming down in the village caught his attention. "What the devil is going on down there?"

…..

"What's that you got there?" A wolf-man walked up to Ethan, showing his teeth. One human and one saurian followed, surrounding Ethan and Mallory, hands on their weapons.

Mallory's eyes studied their surroundings. The situation was becoming hairy, one wrong move could lead to both of them getting killed. So far, the rest of the thugs were following their leader deeper into the village, grabbing women and food as they went, they hadn't noticed the situation behind them. That was good, she needed them to get further in before she could make a move and take out the three surrounding them. Ethan clutched his shirt where the necklace was hidden. "No-nothing."

"Oh really? Then why are you doing that?" The human laughed, pointing at Ethan's hand. "Just hand what you've got over and we'll be on our way."

"No way!" Ethan backed up.

"Ethan just give it to them." Mallory whispered.

"Listen to your pretty friend here." The wolf-man licked his jaws at her. Mallory's hand itched to grab her sword, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the three. "Oh my! Look at this one boys. She looks fierce." They laughed as they moved in on them. "We'll take your friend with us too."

"Don't you dare!" Ethan yelled catching the rest of the gangs attention. The leader looked back to see what was going on.

"What's going on over there?" He smiled seeing Mallory. "Go see if they need assistance with those two." He ordered.

"Sure thing, Mercer." A large saurian nodded to the leader.

Seeing another thug coming towards them, his yellow eyes set on her, Mallory looked to see the leader watching her out of the side of his eye, a smirk on his face show his surprisingly sharp teeth for a duck. They needed to get out of there now! Grabbing her sword, she moved fast, arching it around herself and Ethan in a fast swing, slicing and cutting the three thugs around them.

Seeing her take out three of his men, Mercer laughed. "Now she looks like fun. Men! Kill those two!" He pointed at a retreating Mallory and Ethan. All the men shouted raising their weapons up in the air, bloodlust running through their veins. With Mercer in the lead, they all gave chase.

Mallory pulled Ethan behind her as they ran but the thugs were surprisingly fast and light on their feet. Nimbly avoiding people and stalls. Jumping over anything in their path. Mallory would have been fine getting away if it was just her but Ethan was clumsy and she had to drag him. They weren't going to get away with how slow he was moving. "Dammit." She panted, keeping a tight grip around the young saurian's wrist.

"We're not going to make it Mallory!" Ethan looked scared when she glanced back at him. She skidded to a halt, frightening him even more. "Why are we stopping?" His voice was panicked.

She pulled out her sword and gun. "You have to run Ethan. I can't fight them all off."

"What? What about you? You can't take them all on by yourself!"

"No, I can take out as many as possible but to do that you can't be here."

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"You'll die if you stay with me!" She argued. "I need you to see reason here!"

"I don't care! I don't care if I die as long as I'm with you!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just want to be with you!"

"There they are!" One man shouted pointing at Mallory and Ethan. Seeing them coming Mallory grabbed Ethan's hands from around her waist and started running, pulling him along with her. "Fire at will!" Mercer shouted from behind at his men. They were running to the tree line to take cover but the sound of guns cocking informed Mallory that they weren't going to make it.

" _I can't save us both but I can save him."_ She glanced back at Ethan, the teen looked terrified.

Moving fast, she grabbed him and pulled him to her chest, covered him from the oncoming rain of bullets that was sure to kill least one of them. She leaned over him, using her back as a shield, unable to think of anything else to do. "Mallory! No!" Ethan screamed, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the woman he was in love with.

The high-pitched whistle of multiple bullets singing through the air drew closer. Closing her eyes, Mallory braced for the pain of being impaled by many small projectiles. A large whoosh of air was felt at her back and Ethan screamed. The redhead flinched and waited but there was no pain. "What?" Opening her eyes, a large shadow loomed over her, daring a glance back Mallory saw something she swear would never happen, Dragaunus had protected her. The bullets bounced off his armor uselessly but several did manage to pierce his exposed arms and hands, which had been covering the back of his head.

"Don't just stand there. Move duck!" He ordered, running into the forest but not before wrapping his tail around Ethan and carrying him along. The teen reached his hand out to Mallory, afraid she would be left behind. Seeing this got Mallory moving again. They high-tailed it through the trees and used the shadows to disappear.

Coming to a stop next a mammoth tree, Dragaunus threw Ethan up onto a breach, he screamed as he was unexpectedly tossed up but landed safely. "Shut up!" The lizard ordered, glaring at the loud kid that would give away their position if he kept doing that. Mallory slid to a stop next to him, he grabbed her without waiting and tossed her up as well. She landed with grace on the branch above, watching for their pursuers. Making quick work of the tree, Dragaunus climbed up with surprising agility for a lizard his size. Taking a seat against the thick truck, he pulled out a device that Mallory recognized, it was the same one, Wildwing had destroyed when they had fought him for the first time in the Raptor, it allowed Dragaunus to become invisible.

She scoffed in her mind. _"Nice for him but what about us?"_ As soon as the thought was finished Dragaunus's tail wrapped around Mallory's waist, yanking her back to his chest where he wrapped one arm around her, keeping her close. Mallory struggled, about to ask what he was doing when his hand closed over her beak, keeping her silent. His mouth came to her ear as he hissed out an irritated hush. Uncurling his tail from her he then wrapping it around Ethan, allowing him to stay where he was comfortable. Activating the device all three became invisible just as the group pursing them reached the area.

"I was sure they went this way." The one missing an eye, searched the area. Sniffing the air like a dog tracking someone. "I can smell them. They were here. I can smell that kid." He walked close to the tree they were hiding in, bring his nose close to the tree. "That lizards and ducks scent is strong here."

"Knock it off Benny. You can't smell like a dog no matter how hard you try." Jurt rolled his eyes up at the sky.

"My family are renown trackers. I can smell like a dog! They were here." The human glared at the lizard.

"Well they ain't here now. So, let's keep looking." Jurt walked off into the forest with Benny reluctantly following him.

"I don't smell their scent leaving here." He muttered.

"That's because you can't actually smell like a dog." Jurt yelled back, annoying the human even more. Once they were far enough away Mallory smack Dragaunus' hand away from her mouth.

She attempted to get up but his hand settled on her stomach and pulled her back into his chest. "You can let me go now." She was uncomfortable being so close to him, not to mention the position looked rather intimate with her sitting in between his legs with his hand on her stomach and his breath at the back of her neck. She shivered in disgust.

"We must remain touching if you want to remain invisible, duck." He scoffed, searching the forest around them.

"I'll take my chances." Attempting to get up she found he still wouldn't let go, it was beginning to worry her. He was too strong for her to fight if he already had her in his grasp. Her heart picked up speed as she searched for a way to get him to release her. "Besides we need to remove the bullets. You won't be much use if we don't take care of that."

He seemed to contemplate it. His yellow eyes glowing eerily as his watched her, if he didn't seem like a predator before he seemed like one now. Lizards have been known to eat other races, ducks were not exceptions. Realizing that she was right his hand slipped from her waist, sharp nails gliding over her stomach as he moved his hand away. Mallory took the chance to gain distance between them, immediately she became visible again. Dragaunus deactivated the device and stowed it away for later. His tail uncurled from around Ethan, who continued to hug the branch.

"We must remain in the tree. If they come back, we will use this again." He put the device away. Mallory nodded, more shaken by be grabbed by Dragaunus then running from that fight.

She checked that the young saurian was alright. "You okay Ethan?" She whispered.

He nodded, sweating profusely, his arms shaking as he hugged the tree branch. "I don't like heights."

Dragaunus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, where did you find this weakling." He muttered to her. Mallory glared at him but didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say after her greatest enemy had saved her life. Instead she started inspecting his wounds.

"Let's get these taken care of."

…..


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

A/N: Still here. Just not as much time as I use to have. I still plan on finishing all my stories that I've started. Even have an idea about a story where Mallory and Tanya get kidnapped and coerced into joining the Amazons. Interesting? Maybe? I should really try to finish what I've got right now but sometimes you just get bored with what your writing.

…..

"Ouch!"

"Stop squirming! I thought you were supposed to be tough?"

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

Ethan sighed for what had to be the millionth time. When were they gonna just stop arguing?

"We have to rewrap the wounds and keep them clean or they will get infected!"

"You're doing a terrible job! How can you be this incompetent?"

"You keep moving, jack ass! Of course, I'm having a hard time rewrapping them!"

"Just give it to me, I'll do it myself!"

"Fine!" Mallory stood up and threw the gauze at his chest. Huffing she walked into the forest, being sure to grab her sword and take it with her.

"Where are you going? Get back here and wrap these wounds!" She ignored him and disappeared. "Fine!" Dragaununs yelled at her retreating back. "You boy!" Ethan looked at him alarmed. "Come heal me!"

"I-I can't. I don't know how to call upon the power." Ethan nervously knitted his fingers together, he didn't like being alone with Dragaunus, the guy was awfully high and mighty. Ethan had caught Dragaunus watching him, like he had some sort of plan. He mentioned it to Mallory, but she told him to just keep his distance and not to trust the large saurian. So, he did.

In secret he has been trying to call forth the power, but nothing happened. Sighing the young saurian looked at his hands. "Why won't you work for me?" He whispered to himself.

"Useless." Dragaunus sat up, sloppily wrapping his arm.

"Maybe I should go find Mallory." Ethan looked in the direction she had gone.

"Why? She'll come crawling back… unfortunately." He finished tying off the gauze, then leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "She has no choice but to come back."

"Mallory has always had a choice... she just always chooses the right thing."

"Your faith in her astounds and disgusts me."

"Why?" Ethan turned to look at Dragaunus. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"She hates me too boy." Dragaunus scuffed, looking up at one of the many moons.

Ethan shifted uncomfortably in his position. "What did you do to make her hate you?" Dragaunus didn't answer just glared at the kid that dared question him. "Maybe if you apologies she would be friendlier."

Dragaunus suddenly stood, making Ethan jump back in alarm. "I will never apologies for something that is my right!" He yelled, shaking his fist at Ethan. "She will pay for what she has done to my ancestors!"

"What did she do?"

"She specifically didn't do anything… it was her ancestors that imprisoned mine."

"So why go after someone that had nothing to do with it?"

"But she did!"

"How? She wasn't even born yet… if it even was her ancestors. I mean do you know if it was _her_ ancestors?" Ethan didn't really know what all of this pertained to, but common logic was enough to know that you don't punish a kid for a parents or grand parents mistake. That's just stupidity.

"Enough! I will tell you the whole story. Then you will understand." Dragaunus told Ethan everything, from when he was a little boy trapped in limbo to the day he was chased through the dimensional gateway by the ducks. He believed the saurian's were justified in their actions. Little did he know Mallory had listened in on the story too, curiosity getting the better of her. She never knew his anger towards her people stemmed from watching his mother and father die in limbo. Even though his father sounded like an ass, she still understood the pain that came from loosing a loved one.

"Okay so everyone has a reason to be mad at each other but… it sounds to me like both times… you guys did start it." He cringed seeing the looked Dragaunus gave him. "I mean they didn't come looking for you to finish a fight that started hundreds of years ago."

"They didn't think they had too. We were imprisoned in dimensional limbo!" He growled, his nostrils steaming and eyes glowing as his fists were clenched tight.

"Maybe but you could have just gone back to your home world and lived out your life in peace instead of going back and trying to take theirs."

Dragaunus looked at him in disgust again. "You know nothing of honor, do you?"

"I don't see any honor in attacking people when they're just trying to live their lives in peace." Ethan's voice became surprisingly steely at the direction of the topic. It only reminded him of his brother and how their life had been shattered by those spiders.

Seeing the kid's reaction, Dragaunus raised his brow in curiosity. He opened his mouth to speak but Mallory decided that now was a good time to 'return' to the camp. Stepping through the trees she acted like she hadn't heard everything they had talked about. Seeing her come back Dragaunus closed his mouth and leaned back against his tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be too happy to see me." She muttered, sitting back down by the fire, staying close to Ethan. Just because Dragaunus had a hard past, that didn't make it her fault. Or any puckworldian's that are currently living on the planet. As far as she was concerned, he was at fault for starting another war with them. "Get some sleep Ethan. We have a long way to go tomorrow." Ethan nodded, laying down and curling up on his side to sleep.

Dragaunus leaned against the rock he was next to and closed his eyes. Seeing that everyone was falling into slumber, Mallory made herself comfortable, sleeping lightly in case of an attack.

…..

Wildwing glared at the king sitting on his throne. He had been arguing with him for what felt like hours. It had already been a week for them, who knows how long it was in the world Mallory was stuck in, the king mentioned time moved faster in that world. Who knows what was happening to her right now! "Then send me there to get her."

"Out of the question." The king rolled his eyes, already knowing the drake was going to ask to be sent to fetch the girl. _"Love struck fool would get himself killed trying to reach her by himself."_ He thought looking down on Wildwing from his throne.

Why not? It works. You can bring me back when they come back. Isn't that equally balanced?"

"It is but I won't do it."

"Why?"

"Because it is a waste of the magic. You don't even know where she is or how to get to her. In the end you would be lost and stuck there."

"But I don't know if she is okay! I need to know she is okay!" Why couldn't this guy understand why he was concerned?

"Rest assured. I keep an eye on her and her companions as they travel."

"You've been watching them? This whole time?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"That is not your concern. Just know she is safe and traveling to her destination with her companions."

"You mean companion, as is just Dragaunus." He narrowed his eyes.

"No. Not just him."

The team leader lifted his hands in an exasperated questioning gesture. "Who else is traveling with her?"

"Enough questions for now!" The king ordered, ending the conversation. "I will have you informed if you need to be. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable." He dismissed Wildwing with a wave of his hand.

Guards walked up to Wildwing, asking him to follow them. He did, seeing that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Once out of the throne room, Duke approached, curious. "So? Any news?"

The large drake growled. "No. Still at square one."

"Wildwing, it's been a week. People are gonna notice Mal is missing."

Putting his hands on his hips, he looked at the floor, trying to think of another plan but nothing came to mind. He sighed, tired and frustrated. "I know Duke." Wildwing worried that Mallory wouldn't make it back, despite the king's assurances, which he didn't trust. He didn't trust anyone but his teammates. He rolled his neck and shoulders to help release the stress he carried in them, giving him a view of the ceiling above them. His red eyes narrowed at the mural over the entrance to the throne room, it was truly grand.

In it, the king, holding his magical staff and using it to shine light on the world around him, it's light covered the mountains, this strange city and the seas. Off to the side, where the light didn't shine, twisted creatures cringed back from the beam, blocking them off from all that the light touched. They crowed and overwhelmed everything around them as they appeared to be waiting for the staff's light to stop shining. It was depicting him as a god, like he was the sun the universe revolved around and he protected all from some sort of unseen threat. Wildwing had never seen any creatures in his life that looked like what he was seeing in the mural. Some were the size of mountains, other small as rats, but all looked vicious.

"Okay seriously. What is up wit dat thing?" Duke saw where Wildwing was looking. He had seen it many times before and wondered if what it was depicting was true.

"Think he is really that powerful?" Wildwing glared at the indifferent eyes looking back at him.

"Not so sure its him." Duke inspected the mural a little closer. There was an inscription on the staff the king held. "I think its his magic staff there."

Wildwing focused on the staff using the mask to scan the mural so he could better see what was written on it. "I think your right, but I can't read what this says. It's in another language, one that's foreign to the mask."

"Maybe Tanya can figure it out." Duke offered.

Wildwing nodded, using the mask to scan the art and send the information to Drake One so Tanya could upload the image and start working on deciphering it.

"Maybe that staff won't only work for him." Duke suggested.

Wildwing caught his meaning but wasn't so sure it was a great idea to be messing with magic that they didn't know anything about. "Who knows what could happen if we did that." He glanced back up at the monsters on the mural. "Or what we could accidentally unleash." Duke nodded in agreement. "First let's find out what we can about that staff." Wildwing walked down the hall with Duke in toe, if there was a quicker way to get Mallory back, it was that staff.

…..

Traveling the rocky roads of this strange land was hard on the feet. Lucky for Mallory her boots were made for walking long distances and tough terrane. Dragaunus and Ethan didn't even have shoes, Saurians didn't wear foot protection, their scaled feet were naturally tough.

"Hey look a sign!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing ahead of them. "Darkmore." He looked to the direction the sign was pointing. Why did Darkmore sound familiar to him again? "It this way, five more miles."

"We can read boy." Dragaunus spoke in a monotone voice, sounding bored with life in general.

Mallory glanced at Dragaunus glaring at his comment to Ethan but choosing to ignore him instead of bickering with him she would often do. The redhead would to look for any excuse to verbally assault the saurian but now she remained quiet, wanting to just get the trip over with so she could go home. "Let's keep a move on then. The sooner we get there the sooner we can rest."

Dragaunus merely huffed and continued onward. Since she attempted to wrap his wounds, he also avoided confrontation, though couldn't help to leave a snide comment ever once and a while. Ethan nodded at Mallory, following close to her as they traveled together. "What will you both do when you get home?" Ethan asked.

Mallory and Dragaunus stopped walking looking at Ethan and then at each other, it had been a small reminder that they were still enemies. "Go back to what we were doing I suppose." Mallory answered, her eyes shifting back and forth between Dragaunus and Ethan, a little wary.

Dragaunus just ignored them both and walked past them, continuing down the road. "What about you Dragaunus?"

"Lord." He answered.

"Huh?" Ethan looked confused.

He stopped and glared at Ethan over his large shoulder. "Lord Dragaunus. I am a lord, the _last_ Saurian _Lord_." His glare then shifted to Mallory, who narrowed her eyes.

Ethan shifted uncomfortable but didn't say anything as Dragaunus turned and continued walking. "Not the best conversationalist." He whispered to Mallory, not daring to take his eyes off the saurian's back in case he heard him.

"Nope."

Two hours later, they were entering the edge of Darkmore. "Wow." Mallory whispered to herself. The town was anything but dark. In fact, it looked like a little happy haven. Flowers lined the stone roads and the homes were not huts but actual houses.

Dragaunus looked at the many beings walking on the streets and smiling as if there was no wrong in the world. He shifted uncomfortably but kept his thoughts of the place to himself. One thing was for sure, there was magic all around here. After so many years of having Wraith serve him, taught him when something was off and what magic felt like. This was different though, this felt dark and ominous. His yellow eyes moved back and forth over the crowds of people. None of them stared at them or even acknowledged them standing right outside of the town, literally.

"Well looks nice enough." Mallory walked towards the stone pillars around the entrance of the town, about to approach a smiling young human on the street when she was grabbed by the arm and yanked back. "What the?" She looked back at Dragaunus, his large hand practically engulfing her forearm.

"Wait!" He ordered, angry at her inability to feel what he did. "Are you completely incompetent? Something is wrong."

"Excuse me?" She barked, yanking her arm from his grip.

He lifted his lip at her. "There is dark magic here. Look at them." Turning back to the crowds of people walking around. "Look at them. They don't even notice we are there."

Mallory tilted her head, seeing it was true. Something was off. Ethan picked up a stick and threw it at one of the people. Mallory gasped seeing it go right through the ghost like figure. The image shifted for a moment, changing from a happy man to one screaming and pulling at his hair but no sound came out. The image shifted back to a man going about his own business, content with life. They took a big step back.

"What the hell?" Mallory couldn't find it in herself to be made at Dragaunus for grabbing her and calling her incompetent. Who knows what would have happened if he let her walk in there. "Let's get outta here." Turned away walking back to the path they took to get here.

"Wait!" Ethan spoke, catching both their attentions. "Let's go back the way we came. We'll take the long way around to avoid this place."

"I think we should." Mallory nodded.

"No." Dragaunus spoke authoritatively.

"What?" Both Mallory and Ethan asked at the same time. One looking at him like he had said the dumbest thing in the world and the other looking at him frightened.

"We will lose precious time. We'll go around but not all the way back from where we came."

"Not to poop on your parade Dragaunus, but if we lose the path, we could add days to our trip instead of hours." Mallory crossed her arms, tapping her foot in irritation. "And I for one am ready to be done."

"I assure you. That won't happen." Standing tall the saurian, took a right intending to go around the haunting village. "Just follow me."

"Why should we." Mallory questioned.

He stopped walking to turn and look her in the eyes. "Have I not saved your life twice now?" He asked, daring her to argue.

"Maybe… but let's not lie to ourselves either. You did that, so you could go back to your ship and your command."

"Just like you would do."

"You think I'd save you?" Mallory asked, thinking the idea laughable.

"You attempted to wrap my wound, didn't you?" He smirked, seeing her eyes widen, her face going pale. "What's wrong Mallory? Afraid your teammates will find out." She ground her teeth and clenched her fists. "Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't." He mocked, turning around and leading the way.

She growled at him, not moving from her spot. "Uh should we… follow him? Maybe?" Ethan carefully asked.

Shifting her eyes in his direction, she sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine." They followed behind their self-appointed guide, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Dragaunus opened his senses to the world around himself, using them to keep them on a route away from the dark magic but something had sensed them. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Picking up the pace he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible and perhaps it was the moldy smell, but he was getting a headache. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs that seemed to be forming as he walked, Dragauns rubbed his eyes, they were irritated. _"What the devil is going on?"_ He thought, as his headache grew worse and he was becoming disoriented.

The woods were getting darker, not just the sky but the ground itself, even the trees were darker. They were starting to look greyish, as if the life had been sucked out of them. Dragaunus stopped walking looking around for their next route. Too late now, did he realize that he was being led. That headache wasn't from the smell of the forest, it was from his mind being influenced. "Dammit." He growled.

Mallory and Ethan stopped by him. A bad feeling twisting in their guts. "Dragaunus we need to get out of here. Where have you taken us?" Mallory questioned.

Ethan shifted nervously not liking where they were.

"I opened my senses." Dragaunus mumbled, not quite coherent.

"What?" Mallory questioned, walking closer so she could better understand him. "You're not making sense."

He rubbed his head, trying to shake himself out of the stupor he was in. "They used it to lead us here."

"Who?" Mallory scanned their surroundings not finding anything or anyone. "Dragaunus! I need you to take a couple of really deep breaths, man the fuck up, and focus. If we were led into a trap you need to snap out of it." He continued to shake his head and talk nonsense. His speech getting more blurred by the minute.

Ethan watched from afar as Mallory tried to talk Dragaunus through whatever was happening to him. He clutched his top nervously, feeling an object in his shirt shift. Pulling it out unconsciously he saw the necklace he got for Mallory. He still hadn't had the chance to give it to her. The stone shined at him, something about it seemed to glow eerily. He tilted his head, looking closer at it.

"What a pretty necklace you have their boy." Ethan jumped in alarm, clutch the gift close as if it would protect him. A tall but thin human, somehow appeared out of nowhere, standing right next to him. He was almost unnaturally thin and his movements were slow but graceful.

"Who are you?" Ethan looked at the odd human a little closer.

"They call me… the Darkmore Potion Master but you can call me Dread."

"The Darkmore Potion Master?" Ethan then remembered something said to him by Varys. He said stay away from the Darkmore potion master, he gave the rest of their kind a bad name. Realizing the trouble they were possibly in, he stepped back from Dread, not liking him so close. Dread towered over Ethan, seeing Ethan's recognition of his name, pulled the corner of his mouth into a putrid smile.

"What's wrong? You suddenly look pale." His mouth was riddled with sharp yellow teeth. "I see someone has been talking about me. I assure you, I am not so bad." He pulled his hood back to reveal a young face, not at all matching what his body looked like. "Actually, I'm glad to see another friendly face. I don't get many visitors with the cursed village and infested forest."

"Wh-why don't you just leave?" Ethan hoped Mallory would notice his situation.

"I can't. Its my job to watch over these lands, even if they are cursed and in return have cursed me."

That got Ethan's attention. "Wait? Your cursed?"

"Yes." His eyes conveyed no emotion as he spoke. "It happened a long time ago. Back when the village really was a peaceful happy place. Now they are all ghosts, cursed to roam the streets of their home forever where no one can hear or see them. They can't even see each other. From the outside it seems like the perfect place but when you step in that all changes. If you had passed the stone pillared entryway, then you would have seen what was truly there. Nothing but broken-down homes and dirty destroyed streets." He turned his head in the direction they had come from.

Ethan's heart stopped racing at hearing this. "Have you been trying to help them?"

He looked at Ethan oddly. "How do you think I ended up looking like this?"

"I didn't mean to offend."

A slight smirk tilted Dread's mouth. "No offence taken." His eyes went to the necklace in Ethan's hand. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"I bought it." He stepped back, see the look Dread was giving the necklace.

"Do you know what that necklace is?" Ethan shook his head no. "If you cut yourself and bleed on it, then give it to the person of your choice, the wearer will become desperately in love with you."

"What?" Ethan looked at the necklace then over at Mallory, who was still dealing with Dragaunus.

"That can be dangerous in the wrong hands. Give it to me. I will depose of it properly." He smiled again, many teeth coming out, seemingly getting larger. Something in his gut screamed at him not to give away the necklace. He looked at it again, it was shining brightly, he hadn't even realized it. "Give it to me. I can take care of it." Dread held out his clawed hand. The stone in the necklace became even brighter the closer Dread got.

"N-no thank you. I want to keep it." He stepped back again wanting distance but Dread took a large step forward.

"I said give me the necklace." His friendly face, if you could call it that, melted away to anger. "Give it to me or I will take it!" He threatened.

"Guys!" Ethan called Mallory and Dragaunus but they didn't hear him.

"They can't hear you boy. I made it so they can't hear you."

"Wait? You're the one that led us here! You did that to Dragaunus!" He finally figured out.

Dread smirked. He curled his hands and long claws came out of his fingers. They were razor sharp and black. He swiped at Ethan but the stone glowed and burnt Dread's hand as it came close to scratching the young saurian. "AH!" He hissed, pulling his smoking claws back. "Brat!" He lunged, using dark magic to create a green barrier around himself so he could kill Ethan and shield himself from the protection stone Ethan held. The stone threw up its on barrier protecting it carrier from the dark magic attacking them. The two barriers clashing caused a small explosion of sound and air waves. Knocking away all of Dread's magic. Including the spell on Dragaunus and Mallory that kept them obvious to what was going on around them.

Seeing what was happening, Mallory figured out what the situation was with a quick glance. Dragaunus for some reason was still rambling. Having had enough, Mallory pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. It worked, he recovered quickly, but he was pissed she slapped him. Reacted almost instantly, he grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward and almost off her feet as he brought her face close to his. "Don't do that again." He growled.

"Wouldn't have had to if you had just snapped out of it yourself." She hissed, attempting to pull her arm back from him.

Dread had been thrown back from the explosion of the powers clashing but was on his feet quickly. "You did that to the village didn't you!" Ethan pointed at Dread who laughed.

"Yes. It is a useful ploy to pull unsuspecting wanders in."

"Ethan!" Mallory called, seeing Dread and hearing what he was saying.

The human smirked at Ethan, stepping away from him, seeing Mallory and Dragaunus approach. Black smoke drifted around his feet and slowly moved up his body as he seemingly sunk through the solid ground as if he were made of air. Ethan gasped, stepping back away from the dark magic.

"Ethan get away from that!" Mallory called as she and Dragaunus ran up to him.

"Did you guys see that?" He looked at their faces, his complexion paling.

"We did. It was very dark magic. Even Wraith won't touch magic that dark. It eats away your soul and turns you into a monster that must live off the life force of others to survive." The large red saurian sneered at the ground where the Darkmore potion master had just been, a dark spot remained on in the dirt. "He even stained the ground with his tainted soul. He has been consumed by his own magic." Looking around them to make sure the Darkmore monster was not watching them, he kept his wrist laser ready. "We must leave, quickly." It was good to see Dragaunus back to normal.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Let's move out!" Mallory ordered, running out of the forest. Ethan and Dragaunus quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind with the monster there. "How do we know we are safe from him?" Mallory called over her shoulder.

"He is too tainted. The sun will hurt him. Once we leave the forest we should be safe."

"Should?"

"There are no guarantees he won't find a way to follow. We must move with hast to make that difficult for him."

"Oh dammit." Mallory said to herself. How did Ethan find this kind of trouble all the time? He was going to get himself, or possibly her, killed.

…..


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

She hadn't stopped glaring at his back since they escaped that forest. Dragaunus could practically feel her eyes burning a hole through him. If looks could kill he would be dead ten times over by now. She was pissed, he got that, he even got why but he wasn't about to apologize for it, he was a lord after all. Carefully to make it seem like he was looking off to the right, he risked a quick glance over his shoulder which had been a mistake. The female avian's face was shrouded by shadow, only her blazing green eyes could be seen and death was in them. Ethan travel further back from her as if she herself were ablaze. The nervous young saurian's eyes would switch back and forth between the two, probably wondering if Mallory was going to stab him. The red lizard swallowed, a little sweat gathering at his brow. He slowly looked forward, trying not to seem too twitchy. He would not be intimidated by such an insignificant creature. That was what he told himself, though at this moment, he was a little intimidated by her. Thankfully when they were done running from that creature which tried to capture them as they fled, they found the path again and remained in open sunlight.

The hostility directed at him now, was more like how she had been towards the beginning of their journey two weeks ago… or maybe it was three? He shook his head, trying not to think about it. Besides, why should he care that she was angry? He didn't and that was what he would continue to tell himself.

Looking ahead of them at the vast flat fields that stretched out into wide open plains, he sighed in relief. With no trees, they could continue their journey uninterrupted by that thing, stalking them from the shadows. The sound of an angry roar was heard far back behind them. Both Mallory and Dragaunus looked back over their shoulders to see trees shake, sway back and forth then go down with a loud boom. The potion master was having a fit now that he could not follow. Another angry yelled followed by more trees toppling, let them know where he was back in the wood three miles back.

Ethan yelped and walked closer to Mallory, who was no longer glaring death at Dragaunus but more concerned with the thing stuck in the woods behind them. "We should move faster. Let's not give him the chance to catch up with us." She spoke up for the first time, since what happened.

Dragaunus nodded, seeing that Mallory made a valid point. "Very well. Keep up boy, we will not slow down for you." He began running at an even pace.

Ethan groaned. "But I'm so tired of running!"

"Come Ethan. Muscle through it." Mallory gave him a pat on the back and kept pace with Dragaunus. Fear of being left behind got him moving and he kept pace with Mallory. If they continued like this to the next village, they would get there before night fall and be safe from Dread.

…..

They were pleasantly surprised when they arrived close to the edge of the next village an hour before sun down. Poor Ethan was ready to collapse as he stumbled to a stop behind Mallory and Dragaunus, who for some reason, seemed fine, only a little out of breath. "What the hel-" He couldn't get the words out between his panting. "The fastest- how can you- not be- affect-."

"In through your nose and out your mouth Ethan." Mallory advised.

He just shook his head, not able talk past the attempts to catch his breath even with Mallory's guidance. Dragaunus rolled his eyes, at least she was able to keep up, this kid was dead weight since he couldn't use his powers. Quite simply, he wasn't useful to them. If he could convince Mallory to get rid of him that would be helpful, but she wouldn't. For some reason the duck cared about this kid. That still confused him.

They continued towards the lights of the village, it wasn't visible past the hill yet but when they got there, they realized it wasn't a village but a very large town and more modern to top it off.

"Boy. One would think you did nothing but lounged about all day!" Dragaunus grumbled. "Do you not even know how to run and breath properly?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he walked to the entrance of the town, this time not feeling anything wrong with it, much to his relief.

"Wow, it's weird seeing all the light and electricity again." Mallory spoke, observing the bright yellow and pink lights from ahead.

Ethan had never been to a town where they had this much money. He could only imagine that the Neon City looked like this as well, but in all honesty, he didn't like it and the closer they got the less he liked it. It was very loud, the smells were strange, some gave him a headache. Someone drove past him on an old scooter, blowing fumes everywhere behind it. As it passed, Ethan choked on the smell, trying to cover his mouth with his sleeve.

He didn't understand it, why did the rich want to live in places like these? Then he saw something he had never seen in his life. A man, dressed in a more similar fashion to Dragaunus, except for the armor, pulled money from his pocket. They man's arm was not flesh and blood, but metal. The more Ethan looked the more he found varies beings with metal parts, replacing the flesh. "Try not to stare here." Mallory advised. "Act like its something you see every day."

In this crowd, Mallory and Dragaunus didn't stick out at all, here it was Ethan who stuck out. "Wow." he murmured. "This place is… I don't even know."

"Quiet boy. You draw unnecessary attention to us." Dragaunus glared at the group looking at Ethan, seeing the very large lizard's glare, they timidly moved on. Walking further into the village, they had to make their way through alleys to get around the traffic jam of beings in the streets.

"We need to find an inn or hotel." Mallory suggested. "Possibly one further in town in case that thing comes looking for us."

"No, we need to find one on the outside of town if it comes, that way we are ready for a fight, these lights will not stop its approach, if anything it can hide more easily here." Dragaunus said.

Mallory took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, I can see the merit in that. If that's the case, then why don't we turn around and stick to the outside until we find what we need?"

"Because we need to eat too duck." Dragaunus spoke condescendingly, amusement clear from the sound of his voice and the smirk on his face. It was the first time in the weeks they traveled together, he smiled. It ruffled her feathers.

She spoke through clenched teeth to stop from sending a biting comment his way. "Then pick something."

Already intending to, Dragaunus walked off to the right towards an alley. It had smelled good. A small restaurant that looked like an outdoor bar was serving many customers. All eating at the bar, in a row, consuming their food excitedly. "Here." He smirked, seeing Mallory followed with crossed arms.

"What is this place?" She huffed, seeing large bowls of brown and red broths with meats and vegetables.

"Oh wow!" Ethan exclaimed. "This is a traditional saurian soup bar!" Ethan excitedly took a seat at the bar next to two other open stools. "I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid!"

Seeing Mallory's skepticism at the food's worth, she didn't follow when the young saurian looked back at her expectantly. "You _are_ a kid Ethan." Mallory said, arms still crossed. He looked a little down cast at that for a second but patted the stool next to him for her to take a seat.

Dragaunus smirked even bigger, showing his teeth, seeing that he had won the argument over what food to eat. Now he was only too happy to lord his victory over Mallory. "Come little duck. I will show you." Boldly he wrapped his tail around her waist, to Mallory disbelief, and pulled her towards the bar with him. So shocked by his actions she didn't do anything to stop it.

Only once she was seated did he remove his tail from around her. "Don't do that again." She said, staring ahead at the wall behind the bar, uncomfortable with what just happened. Dragaunus just smirked again but didn't say anything. He rather enjoyed making her uncomfortable. When the cook came by Dragaunus order three bowls for them.

"Don't they have a menu?" Mallory asked.

"No. Places like this only serve one dish that they specialize in." Ethan smiled. "You'll love it! Trust me." The young saurian, tapped his fingers together excitedly.

"I guess." She muttered, not wanting to spoil his excitement. Dragaunus watched her from the side of his eye, she noticed this and saw the look of victory still hadn't left his face. Leaning slightly towards him, making him raise his brow, she whispered to him. "If you don't wipe that look off your face, I'll do it for you." The comment only egged him on.

He leaned in closer to her. "And what exactly will you do? Little duck." His yellow eyes challenged her green ones. The stared off was broken by their food arriving, the cook placed the bowls down in front of them with his large clawed hands. "No public displays of affection at my bar." He growled.

Mallory and Dragaunus had the same reaction. "What?" They exclaimed, disgusted and alarmed the cook thought they were about to do something intimate.

Ethan laughed into his bowl, almost spitting out his food. He knew they hated each other so he didn't have an issue with what the guy said. It was just funny to him that their hate for one another had been confused for attraction. Seeing Ethan laugh at their expense, Dragaunus used his tail to push the back of Ethan's head down and make him do a face plant in his soup. "Dragaunus!" Mallory scolded, punching his arm.

Ethan coughed some of his soup up, his face dripping with broth. Grabbing a towel, he wiped his face so he could see without the soup dripping in his eyes. "What? I just laughed?"

Reacting as he did before when she assaulted him, Dragaunus wrapped his tail around her neck, bringing her face close to his in a semi threatening manner. "What did I say about striking me."

Mallory pulled a knife and placed it at his throat. "Back off, right now." She warned.

"No fighting at my stand!" The cook yelled, grabbing a large meat cleaver, the intent of his threat was clear. Seeing they were about to get kicked out, Ethan grabbed his bowl and practically drank it down.

Various beings at the stand turned to see what the commotion was. Seeing the scene they were making, Dragaunus began to slowly release Mallory when he noticed something he hadn't before… her eyes were like emeralds. He realized something else too, something that bothered him. He wasn't as angry as he should have been for her punching his arm, in fact he reacted this way because it was how he would have normally reacted to her hitting him. Like he had before in the forest and even then, he only wanted to establish that he was the dominate one in this group. He hadn't even realized he had done it. What was going on with him?

Seeing the anger and hate in her eyes cause him to instinctively to let her go. Stepping away he, looked at the redhead confused. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked angrily.

Turning away Dragaunus walked off without a word.

…..

" _What is going on with him?"_ She wondered, seeing the way Dragaunus reacted and looked at her confused the hell out of her back at the food stand. Walking through the streets with Ethan, beside her, they searched for a hotel or inn.

"Think he will be able to find us?" Ethan asked Mallory who shrugged, seeing an inn ahead that looked decent. She went to it, wanting to do nothing more than bathe and sleep.

Five mintues later…

"How can you only have one room left?" Mallory asked through her teeth.

The frightened, woman behind the desk practically shook in her shoes. "I'm really sorry mam!"

"Its fine. We'll take it." She gave in at least Dragaunus wasn't with them. Maybe he went to find his own room?

"Is it just the two of you?"

"No, it is three." Dragaunus stepped up to the desk, surprising everyone, even the poor woman. "R-right sir."

"Shit." Mallory muttered to herself as the woman showed them to the room that they would share and let them start settling in.

"Please enjoy your stay with us. I will bring tea to you momentarily" She closed the door for them, they could hear her footsteps disappear down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Mallory growled, she still was still pissed.

"We are traveling together are we not." It wasn't a question.

Choosing to ignore him, Mallory sat down on the opposite side of the room. "Whatever. You stay on your side and I will stay on mine."

Dragaunus sneered at her. "Not going to be an issue."

Ethan stayed closer to Mallory but still out of the way if a fight occurred. After everything that had happened earlier that night, they were bound to get in another argument. And he was right, not even ten minutes later, they started exchanging unpleasant words and the situation had escalated from there.

While they continued their verbal spat, Ethan pulled the necklace he bought for Mallory from his robe. He wanted to give it to her as a present but now he really wondered if the stone did what Dread said it would. _"If I cut myself and put a drop of my blood on it, would it really make Mallory love me?"_ He glanced at Mallory and Dragaunus, seeing they weren't paying the least bit of attention to him.

Seeing Mallory's sword leaning against the wall, Ethan slowly scooted towards it, bringing his hand up and pressing his middle finger to the edge, it cut him skin just slightly, enough so that blood began to pool into a small bubble over his cut. _"I shouldn't do it. It would be wrong. Right?"_ Ethan looked at the jewel in his hand. What was the worst that could happen? If needed he could just ask for the necklace back and it would remove the spell, if there even was a spell on it.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed his finger to the jewel and watch with wide eyes as it glowed a dark swirling green and black then turned red. The brightness of the jewel faded and it became a normal green emerald again. "It worked." He whispered to himself in awe.

Meanwhile, Mallory and Dragaunas were now standing and facing off. Wanting to hit Mallory where it would hurt, Dragaunus started criticizing her team. She of course defended them furiously but did not get rallied up enough to attack him… until Dragaunus made some nasty remarks about Wildwing. Mallory was on her feet and in his face in a flash. "Shut your mouth! He's more a leader and a male then you'll ever be!"

"That's laughable! It's clear you haven't met a lot of truly masculine males in your life time if you think that duck is worth anything."

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna knock your teeth out!" Turning to go back to her bed but paused hear the next words leave Dragaunus' mouth.

"Wildwing is a punk who was just next in line because he didn't have what it takes to even save his friend."

Furious, blinding rage consumed her. Grabbing the ceramic cup on the table next to her bed she threw it at his head. The cup shattered on his forehead, spilling water down his face. Standing up he lunged at Mallory. She dove out of the way, missing his clawed hands and jumped on his back, punching him in the back of the head. They ended up rolling around on the floor, one trying to get the upper hand. Gaining ground Mallory ended up on top of him with her hands around his large neck, trying to unsuccessfully strangle him.

The knock at the door went unnoticed by both combatants. "Hello, I brought some fresh tea and…" The young maid paused after opening the door, seeing Mallory sitting on top of Dragaunus. Both stop mid fight to look at the maid in surprise.

Thinking she had walked in at an inappropriate time on the two she started apologizing profusely. "Oh! I didn't realize you were both… I mean… I'm so sorry."

Confused Mallory tried to figure out what she was talking about, looking down at Dragaunus she realized she was in fact sitting on top of him in what could be interrupted as a cozy position, if it hadn't been for her hands around his neck. "Wait? What? No!" Mallory jumped off Dragaunus as if he were diseased. "No, no, no, no!" She frantically waved her hands back and forth while shaking her head. "You didn't interrupt anything! This isn't what it looks like! I was just trying to kill him!" Mallory explained thinking that this sounded much better. The maid looked at her nervously with a big anime sweat drop going down the back of her head, thinking Mallory was crazy. "Don't just sit there! Tell her!" Mallory demanded that Dragaunus also let the woman know that they were not an item.

Dragaunus stood up behind Mallory, shrugging his very large red shoulders. "Oh. Don't be shy dear. She won't care." Mallory turned and glared back at him. Slapping his arm in reprimand but he ignored it. Even though she slapped his, arm again, at this point he didn't care, he was enjoy mocking the redhead far too much. "Leave maid, so we may get back to it."

The woman gasped and closed the door. "What are you thinking!?" Mallory exclaimed in horror. "Now she is going to think we were fooling around! With Ethan in the room no less!"

Ethan was off to the side, looking at Dragaunus oddly.

He ignored her comments again in favor of teasing her some more. "Imagine…" He chuckled to himself, seeming pleased. "What would Wildwing say?"

Mallory ground her teeth together in anger. "He wouldn't believe it. He knows I have something called standards."

"I go far beyond your standards duck! I'm the best that there is." Dragaunus got in Mallory's face, offended she considered him to be low standards. _"Not that I actually care. I'm just defending my honor."_

"You wish! You don't even measure up to half the man Wildwing is!" Hearing this; twin streams of smoke curled out of Dragaunus's nostrils and his eyes glowed like yellow fire.

"Wildwing is trash." Dragaunus fumed, his fists clenched in rage. "Just some puck loving pest that got lucky."

"ARGH! I can't stand you!" Mallory stormed out, rudely shoving the door open and passing the timid maid, who brought food. The redhead stopped to glare at the girl. "We didn't order any food."

"Oh! I-it comes with complements of the room and our apology that we couldn't give you separate ones." Mallory scuffed and disappeared down the hall.

The maid looked at Dragaunus who was watching Mallory disappear out into the night. A strange look in his eyes that the maid recognized. _"He wants her."_ The maid thought to herself. _"But she doesn't want him. How sad for him."_

"Well what are you still standing there for. Leave the food and go." He spoke authoritatively and went to take a seat back in the corner. The maid nodded and did just as she was told. Ethan sat back and observed everything that happened. Choosing to keep what he saw to himself, he went back to the necklace in his hand. Should he give it to her?

…..

Mallory stormed through the streets. Making her way a little further out of town where she found what looked like a spa. "Hello." A woman outside greeted her.

Turning to the voice, Mallory saw a small red skinned woman with white hair. Everything about her looked human expected for the skin and hair. "Welcome, to Serenity. Would you like a treatment?"

"How much for one?" Mallory leaned against the door frame, thinking she could use some time away from Dragaunus. "20 demou for our typical treatment."

"Which is?"

"A mineral spring bath and message." Mallory nodded, that was cheap.

"Alright." A few minutes later she was in her own personal spring with two female aliens who were there to assist her. They gently went to work cleaning and messaging her. Mallory laid back and let them work, this was just what she needed. A small smile touched her beak as one of her hands were massaged.

Two hours later, Mallory left feeling relaxed, as if the argument with Dragaunus had never happened.

Seeing that it was a nice night out, she decided to take a stroll. She had her weapons with her in case anything happened. Walking along a lit path toward some local waterfalls and the river that it flowed through, she passed several couples, strolling hand in hand. Between the sound of the waterfalls, the lightening bugs floating in the grasses and the moonlight, it was the perfect night for a little romance.

Too bad for her, her life seriously lacked it. Joining the resistance and fighting the invasion, love and romance hadn't been something that wasn't on her agenda from the get go, but now she wished for it. Mainly she wished the relationship she had with Wildwing had progressed to something more. Sadly, that would never happen. He took his responsibilities as a leader too seriously and she would never impose on him. That's all there was to it.

Walking up the step path to the bridge close to the top of the waterfall, where no one else was, she looked over the side of the rope railing. Gazing at the rushing water going down the falls to the river below. During the climb up, the loud water was almost deafening but the further up, the quieter it got. Giving a sense of peace. She just wanted to go back to her team then from there maybe get back to their home world. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet coming closer. Looking over, she was surprised to see Ethan nervously approaching. "Ethan? What are you doing out here?" He could have gotten hurt.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He nervously twiddled his thumbs.

Smiling at him, she nodded. "I'm fine. I just needed a moment away from Dragaunus. He's acting weird."

"Yeah I noticed. He started acting a little different today."

Mallory shrugged, comfortable with the situation, it all felt so wrong. "Mallory?" The young saurian's voice shook a little but he covered it up quickly. "I got something for you."

"Oh?" Now she was curious. He pulled out the necklace from his robe, showing her the green jewel.

"Ethan! Where did you get this?" She was touched he had gotten her something.

"A while back. I just hadn't had the chance to give it to you." He looked down at the ground, not feeling particularly good about this. Mallory reached to take it.

"Thank you, Ethan. It's beautiful but are you sure you want to give this to me?" She asked, seeing that he looked torn about the necklace.

"I- uh…" He couldn't look her in the eyes.

She tilted her head in confusion at him. "Ethan?"

"I wouldn't take it if I were you." Ethan gasped pulling the necklace back and clutching it to his chest. Mallory turned quickly pulling out her sword, seeing Dread standing on the other side of the bridge.

How he found them she didn't know, but it seemed he intended to finish what he started back in the woods. Mallory stared across the bridge at the Darkmore monster that used to be a potion master. His long claws extending for a fight. "Ethan get back to the inn. Get Dragaunus and stay there."

"What? What about you?" He shook his head, not wanting to leave her side.

"When have I ever needed help?" She smirked over her shoulder. Her smile encouraged him.

"You never have." He watched her adoringly. Dread almost laughed. "I'll be back with Dragaunus." He ran off, ignoring what she said about staying at the inn. "Don't kill him too fast!" Ethan was completely confident that Mallory didn't need help with this thing.

"I will take great pleasure in drinking the very last ounce of your blood and then finishing off your companions." His demented smile was riddled with long sharp teeth, lips pulled back so far it was almost as if his smile went up to his cheek bone. "Come at me prey. Fight for your life. It'll make taking your life all the more beautiful. I only hope the boy struggles as hard as you."

"Dream on freak. You're going to have to get to Ethan over my dead body." She swung her sword in preparation for the battle, the moon reflecting off the sharp blade.

"That is the plan." He laughed, then lunged.

Moving faster than Mallory predicted she barely had time to blocked and defend as his claws came down at her. Her sword came up just in time to stop them an inch from her face, his intense red gaze searing her widened emeralds. "Got to be faster." He mocked.

Glaring, Mallory pushed him back with her sword, hoping to cut away his nails but they were as hard as metal and wouldn't break. She sliced and swung at him, as he dodged with unreal speed. He laughed, his form moved back and forth so fast it was as if he was vibrating. Suddenly, he disappeared from in front of her. "What?" She was in awe. He was just gone. Little too late did she realize he was at her back. Mallory gasped feeling his hand close around her throat from behind her, one are wrapping around her torso and hold her arms down.

"I caught you." He smirked. She struggled, horrified that she lost so easily. "Now to take a bite." He yanked her head to the side and stuck his unnaturally long tongue out to taste her, licking directly over the artery. "I can taste your blood through your skin. Delicious." Struggling to get free Mallory couldn't swing at him without risking hurting herself. She could feel his breath on her as he prepared to sink his teeth into her neck. Making her decision, Mallory held her sword the opposite way and moved her hips to the side, stabbing the sword back and at and upward angle, right into his chest. He screeched, releasing her. She jumped back, swinging her sword at him as she did but he moved away to the other side of the wooden bridge faster than she could swing. "That actually hurt." He glared, looking at the black blood oozing from the wound.

She got her balance and held the sword up in front of her.

"Too bad for you this won't slow me down." He smirked, his red irises glowing in the dark.

Mallory narrowed her eyes and charged him head on, ready to fake going one way only to move another. This move often worked against her opponents.

His smile only widened at seeing her charge. "That's the spirit." He ran at her moving faster with his dark magic then what was natural. Seeing him come at her she swung her sword high at him as he swung at her side, cutting her deep. Mallory felt her blood soak her side and leg. He cut deep, too deep. Seeing her sword covered in blood, she knew she hit her mark. Turning to look at him, Mallory watched as he only laughed at her. "Did you really think that would work?"

A red diagonal line suddenly appeared across his face and he looked confused. "What?" He asked no one as part of his head slipped off and fell to the ground. He staggered for a moment. "I lost?"

Mallory approached, ready to put the monster out of his misery even though her side screamed at her. Seeing her coming from his one remaining eye, he made a final effort to kill her. Quick as lighting he slashed at the ropes holding the bridge up. Mallory attempted to grab onto the falling bridge but with her injured side she couldn't move quick enough. The redhead could only watch as she fell to the rushing water far below until she smacked it painfully. The rough currents dragged her under and downstream. Not having strength to swim, the female duck let it.

Watching the glassy world above her go by. Birds flew over the river with ease, completely unware of the life below drowning. She went far fast thanks to the current. Her eyes slipped closed, feeling the sharp pebbles and rock bed scratch at her armor as she drifted.

Suddenly warm hands yanked her upward, she could make out the silhouette of the person who pulled her from the water then carried her to shore. With the moon behind them, she couldn't identify who it was but trying to examine her savoir didn't last long as she lost consciousness.

…..

She ached almost everywhere. Slowly opening her eyes, Mallory found herself in what could only be someone's small wooden cabin. The sound of faint rushing water outside told her she was by a river. Most likely the very one she had been fished out of. Taking in her surroundings Mallory saw her sword was all the way over by the door, sitting next to a claymore. This sword made hers look like a tooth pick. _"Who the hell could swing that thing?"_ She thought to herself, thinking of someone the size of Grin wielding it. Looking around for the rest of her weapons, she spotted her utility belt right by her head, her knife was still in its sheath. Not too far from it, was her gun. Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't lost, the redhead closed her eyes, wanting to rest a little more.

Footsteps approached the only door. It slid open a moment later to reveal a shirtless handsome drake carrying three fish over his shoulder. "I see you've decided to come back to the land of the living." He smirked at her, his pearly white teeth contrasting with the tan feathers. Long blond hair was braided to keep it out of this face. "You were pretty banged up. I'm surprised you pulled through. Must be a real fighter." Placing the fish down by the fire pit in the center of the room, the drake walked over to her, pulling the blanket down her body. To her utter horror, she was completely naked underneath besides the dressing wrapping her torso to cover the wound on her side. His blue eyes never once strayed from the dressing but out of instinct Mallory grabbed the knife from her utility belt, holding it to his throat with quick reflexes.

He paused in place at the feel of the sharp blade. "If I wanted to take you I would have done it by now, don't you think?" He calmly explained, staring into her eyes. He had the most attractive blue eyes she had ever seen. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm herself, Mallory realized what he said was true, she removed the shape blade from his throat and put it back in its sheath. As if nothing happened he removed the rest of her dressing to inspect and clean the wound.

"Hey! I didn't say you could undress me!" She covered her breasts, inadvertently blocking his view of her injury. Mallory cringed at the pain the quick movement caused.

He rolled his eyes. "I've already seen you naked, what difference does it make now." He grabbed her hands and moved them to the side, so he could finish what he was doing. "Just relax." His brow scrunching in concentration, as he grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

Emerald eyes widened. "Wait!" He didn't listen, instead he poured the alcohol over the open cut, sterilizing it. "Ahh!" The stinging sensation was horrible. She jumped up, but he put his hand on her stomach and held her down with surprising ease using only one arm. Grabbing another bowl of some sort of green paste he stuck his fingers in it and wiped it into her wounds, which again hurt. "Ouch! What is that?" She was alarmed, not knowing what he was doing. For all she knew he could be making it worse.

"This will help you heal faster." Finishing what he was doing, he grabbed fresh wraps and dressed her wound again. "All done." Standing up and moving away to place the paste and alcohol away, he looked back over his shoulder at her, smirking. "You can cover up now."

Mallory blushed, realizing she was just sitting there naked, looking at him in wonder like an idiot. Covering herself, she muttered a grumpy and embarrassed thank you. "Where was I when you found me?"

"In the river." He turned to face her, crossing his strong tan arms over his well define chest. Mallory couldn't help but admire his built abs. He was good looking, that was for sure. She swallowed, not wanting her thoughts to stray into the gutter. After all it had been a long time since she had received any action being stuck on Earth. "That's a pretty nasty couple of cuts there." Leaning against the wall, he kept his distance, wanting her to get comfortable with him. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by a monster."

He raised an eyebrow. "A monster? Will it come looking for you?"

She shook her head. "It shouldn't. I'm pretty sure I killed him."

"Him?"

"It was the Blackmore potions master. He was some kind of monster."

"The Blackmore potion master? He was a human."

"Yeah, a human that uses dark magic and feeds off the life force of others, as in drinks their blood."

"Wow." He seemed surprised. "Well how are you sure you killed him then? Dark magic can do some pretty extreme things. Like keep people alive that should be dead."

"I cut his head in half, like this." She drew an imaginary line at an angle across her face, showing him the path her sword had taken.

He didn't seem convinced. "How did you end up in the river?"

"He cut the ropes on the bridge we were fighting on. I fell."

"Did he fall?"

She glared. "No."

"So, you really don't know."

Mallory growled. "I guess."

He seemed amused by her irritation. "Well. No need to worry. If he comes. I'll deal with him."

It was Mallory's turn to be amused. She was about to ask if he was talking about his friend who wields the massive claymore but stopped short seeing him pick up the sword and place it over his should with ease. "Sleep. It's the only way you'll heal faster." He looked over his shoulder at her again, the sunlight shining on his eyes through a crack from the door.

"I can't. My companions will be looking for me." She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't comply.

"You won't help anyone if you die from reopening those wounds. Just rest, I will keep an eye out for them. What do they look like?"

She paused, thinking about telling him to forget it but thought of Ethan and decided it didn't matter. "They're both saurian. One is a teenager with green scales and the other is very big with ugly red scales and an obnoxious attitude to match."

"Something tells me you don't like the big one."

"What gave it away." It wasn't a question.

He laughed, finding humor in the situation. "The tone of your voice. By the way my name is Gene."

…..


End file.
